Castle of Illusion: Ash's Destiny
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Crossover with Castle of Illusion featuring Mickey Mouse. Ash and Pikachu journey through a mysterious castle to rescue Serena and her Pokémon from Mizrabel.
1. Welcome to the Castle of Illusion

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Castle of Illusion featuring Mickey Mouse._

* * *

_**Castle of Illusion: Ash's Destiny  
**__Chapter 1: Welcome to the Castle of Illusion_

* * *

A group of kids and young adults had surrounded a soccer-like pitch beside a building with a large red "P" on the front. A battle was getting intense as one was a raven-haired young man in blue with a yellow mouse on his shoulder pumping his fist. The mouse had red circular cheeks, tower-like long ears and a lightning bolt as its tail. The young man was in a blue light jacket and jeans with a red baseball cap and a circle in a semi circle as its decal. They watched a young blond man in a sky blue jumpsuit and large circle glasses. He had a gray bunny with brown fur on the tips of its triple-bump ears, feet and frilly collar. He faced a brunette young man with a similar look to the raven-haired and had a green jersey and denim shorts. He had a small blue human-like creature with a trio of headfins. "This is an official Pokémon Battle between Clemont of Lumiose City and Oman of Geosenge Town!" a gray-haired young woman in a black tracksuit announced. "Each trainer will use three Pokémon!" The raven-haired with the human-like creature grinned.

"Geosenge Town," the blond laughed. "How's the town since we visited?"

"I know what my town is doing, Clemont!" the raven-haired snapped back. "Besides, you and your Bunnelby don't stand much of a chance against my Machop." The other raven-haired with the yellow mouse wanted to cheer Clemont on.

"Don't let those two get on your nerves, Clemont!" he urged.

("You two can win!") the mouse squeaked.

"Thanks, Ash," Clemont sighed. "You too, Pikachu." Inside the building, a blond girl with a side-ponytail watched with an orange whiskered rotund rodent with a long tail and a green slug with one eye and an orange hexagon on its abdomen. She wore a black tank-top and biker shorts while donning a frilly skirt.

"Well, there goes Clemont in a Pokémon Battle," she sighed. "Usually, it's Ash and Pikachu who are battling."

("Let them go,") the rodent sighed. The slug turned to a blond girl wearing a red vest over a pink dress and blue ribbon. She also wore tall brown boots over black stockings and a red fedora. Pawing at her boot was a brown fox cub with fluffy white fur over the collar. The girl seemed distraught and the little rodent dashed to her as well, catching the little blond's attention.

"Dedenne?" she called out. Dedenne came to a honey blond girl and her distraught look as the rodent used the fox cub to climb up. The girl gawked to Dedenne's arrival.

("Serena, what's wrong,?") it squeaked. Serena snapped out of her befuddlement and looked to Dedenne who was worried.

"Dedenne?" she gasped. She turned to the little girl and the slug.

"Serena are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I wish, Bonnie… I still hear Miette chiding me, still wanting Ash for herself."

* * *

_(Weeks ago…)_

_It __was early__ of a da__y when Serena met with a blue-haired girl in a green shirt and __skirt in front of Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and their creatures., including a panda cub wearing red sunglasses and a yellow human-like fox __with red fur coming out of the ears. The blue-haired inched closer to Serena. "You cut your hair!" she noticed._

"_Yeah!" confirmed Serena. "__What about it?" The blue-haired got even closer._

"_So why did you do it? Something _big_ happen in your life?" __This made Serena recoil a foot._

"_What are you talking about!?" Looking back, she saw Ash and Pikachu with the latter noticing._

_("Tell us!") he squeaked. Serena turned back to the blue-haired._

"_Forget that!" she stammered. "I'm all ready to compete in this performance! And I'm _not_ gonna lose like I did with the __Poké__Puffs!" To the blue-haired, it was a challenge._

"_Well, the same goes for me!" she declared as she pointed a finger at Serena with a black cat-like creature and a creature that looked like a cross of a sundae and a cupcake. "Now hear this: We're gonna settle this once and for all! And then…" She leaned into Serena's ear. "Remember: I might have a chat with Ash!" That made Serena gulp in fear. Then, when the sun came down, everyone met up again with the blue-haired sneaking behind Serena. "Miette!"_

"_I may have lost today, but _I_ will win the next time." She extended her hand to shake Serena's. "I'll see you again. You just wait." Hesitantly, Serena's accepted Miette's offer._

"_It's a deal! You take care!" She __ shook… only for Miette to reel Serena in for a whispe__r._

"And_ I haven't given up on our 'other competition'."_ _Serena yelped to Miette's tease. "I'll see you later, Ash!" She winked to Ash before he left._

* * *

Serena looked shook from recalling the moment. "She's been after Ash and has hinted that I…" she stuttered. "That I…" Her inability to come up with words make her screech, scaring Bonnie and the Pokémon.

("Serena, calm down!") squeaked Dedenne.

"You're worried Miette will take Ash from us?" guessed Bonnie.

"And Ash would be gullible enough to follow Miette, knowing how hard she works!" whined Serena. "She has it for Ash and what do I have?" Bonnie looked to Serena and recalled something in the past.

"Serena!" she shouted. "Did you forget what you told Ash back in Santalune City?" Serena's eyes beamed. "Never give up until the end! Isn't that what Ash told you those years ago?" Realizing her emphasis, Serena shook herself out of her funk.

"You're right! I need to ask him!" That's when she realized where Ash was. "Bonnie, could you get Ash for me? I could send Eevee but large crowds…" Looking to the fox cub, Bonnie got the hint.

"Sure!" With a quick step, Bonnie was out of the building and squirmed to Ash and Pikachu and tapped his side as a large black lion sunk electrified fangs into a giant navy blue toad with puck-like bumps over its body. Ash turned to Bonnie a little annoyed.

"Bonnie, this is getting good!" he snapped.

"I'm tagging in to watch my brother!" she wished. "Serena wants to see you now!" Ash and Pikachu were a little surprised.

"Now?" With a nod from Bonnie, Ash turned to his partner. "Pikachu, wanna stay with Bonnie and Squishy?"

("Sure!") agreed Pikachu before he jumped from Ash's shoulder to Bonnie's head. Ash raced inside where Serena stood.

"Hey, what's up, Serena?" he asked. Alone with Eevee who hid behind her leg, Serena faced Ash.

"Well, um…" she fidgeted. That's when she shook her head and took a deep breath then exhaled. "Ash, I want you to join me for a picnic!" Ash seemed startled to Serena's request while bowing.

"Hold on… You mean just the two of us? No Clemont or Bonnie?"

"YES!" Ash needed a couple of seconds.

"And the Pokémon, as well?" Serena gasped before shaking her head.

"No, our Pokémon can come!" Finally, he smiled.

"I do need a break from Clemont, Bonnie and some Pokémon training." Serena looked up to see a smile on Ash's face. "Of course!" Serena's face beamed in delight.

"You will!?" She leaped into the air, arms straight up to the ceiling while cheering. That night, Serena and Bonnie prepared sandwiches and some Pokémon food as Ash and Pikachu were in the lobby with Clemont.

"So, it's just you two and your Pokémon?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah, and she insisted to have her Eevee be more acquainted with my Pokémon," Ash added.

"I see… and maybe help with our morale. Besides, I might have an idea on what to bring." He tilted his glasses upward. "The future is now, thanks to sci-"

"Clemont… No science… It's just me, Serena and our Pokémon." Clemont whimpered to the denial

"So much for my Clemontic Insulated Dome Carrier Basket…" Bonnie heard Clemont's whining and came over.

"Jeez, Clemont," she sighed. "Not everything needs to be around your inventions. Besides, every one of them actually go boom and leave a mess." Clemont's head lowered below the table. Serena saw it and shook her head.

"Bonnie, you're suppose to reason with our wishes, not finish him off," she groaned.

("I didn't think it was _that_ brutal,") Pikachu doubted.

("It's to the point,") Squishy grumbled. The next day, Clemont and Bonnie watched Ash, Serena and Pikachu leave for open land while Serena held a picnic basket. About an hour later, the yellow fox viewed an open plain.

("This will work!") she chose.

"Good spot, Braixen!" agreed Serena. Flocks of butterflies and birds flew around the sky.

"I think you picked this day since there wasn't any rain in the forecast," Ash assumed as he laid a red plaid blanket across the ground. Pikachu's and Braixen helped Ash flatten the blanket before Serena placed the basket down.

"Well, you're not wrong… I basically wanted to spend time with you." Her reply made Ash blink while she grabbed two red/white balls. "Eevee, Pancham! Come on out!" She threw the balls up when they opened, revealing Eevee and the panda cub. The cub reached the basket and pulled out bottles of liquid, bowls, plates, cups, silverware, berries, wrapped sandwiches, a salad and two more cases. The cub opened the cases to reveal macaroons, and it breathed in relief.

("Chespin didn't get these,") it sighed.

"Hey, I can't let you have your Pokémon relax alone!" sneered Ash as he threw four of the balls up. "Greninja, Talonflame, Noibat, Hawlucha, come on out!" The balls opened to reveal a large blue human-like frog with an enormously long tongue wrapped around in a scarf, a large reddish-orange falcon, a small purple bat with large ears and a small red human-like bird with a green head that had orange feathers off the top. Serena opened the other case, showing off colored cream puffs with pieces of berries on top.

"Here you go, Noibat," she offered while placing a blue cream puff with a slice of a green berry on top. "A special PokéPuff with your favorite Berry." The bat flew in and began to feed off the puff.

("Thank you, mommy!") it squawked. Serena smiled and huffed a giggle. Pancham came to the human-like bird with some macaroons.

("Can you teach me to pose, Hawlucha?") it asked.

("Of course, but you need to get your arms out,") Hawlucha instructed before going into an array of poses. Pancham began to follow with poses to copy Hawlucha. Braixen and the frog looked to the two with shaking heads.

("You will not see me behaving to that tomfoolery,") the frog croaked.

("No one's asking you, Greninja,") Braixen woofed. As the Pokémon settled and played around, Serena unwrapped a salad to which she glanced to Ash who was eating a sandwich.

"Good, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, you've been getting better," Ash complimented. Serena laughed before her face become disturbed. She turned to Ash again after looking away.

"Listen, Ash… There's a reason I wanted to bring you out on a picnic. I have… at least one question." Ash turned to Serena, curious to what she wanted to ask. "Do you… like me?" Ash seemed a little startled to the blunt question.

"What's going on that you're asking me that-"

"Well, do you?" It took a moment for Ash to straighten himself.

"Serena, you've been as big of a help to me as I've been for you. Why would I not like you?" A sigh of relief lisped out of Serena's lips as she took her fedora off.

"I was beginning to think you would rather go after Miette after all she's done to get your attention." The name made Ash blink.

"Miette?" That's when Ash took a deep breath. "To be honest, Miette would've been a better traveling partner-"

"Than me!?" The gasping worry startled Ash to which he wanted to clarify.

"No, you came to me before Miette appeared and had wanted to stay by our side with Clemont and Bonnie. I don't regret having you, I actually enjoy your company. I was trying to say Iris in the Unova Region." Serena blinked to Ash's confession.

"Um… Iris..?"

"She traveled with me shortly after I arrived in Nuvema Town to start training for the Unova League. She wanted to be a Dragon-Type Master, but she was more about hassling me for silly mistakes rather than helping me. I mean, Misty, May, Dawn… Pikachu inadvertently destroyed their bikes and had joined me for one reason or another like replacing their bike or getting started in Pokémon Training. I still wonder why Iris joined me? She didn't have a bike, she didn't have a real purpose…" To Serena, she felt similar.

"I didn't have a bike, less one hit with Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Electro Ball… and I didn't have a clear reason to travel with you."

"But you _were_ a new Pokémon Trainer with Fennekin and you looked for me after the events at the Prism Tower." A giggle from Serena told Ash that he was on the right track.

"That and I still remember our time at Professor Oak's summer camp. It's a surprise that you forgot about it." The event made Ash sigh with a head shake.

"Serena, I'm a guy who's more looking forward than looking back. It's not that I'm trying not to remember…" His speaking was interrupted by sight of darkened clouds. The Pokémon became concerned. Eevee raced to Serena's side.

"When did the weather change?" Then came a laugh that got under everyone's skin. Serena grabbed her balls. "Braixen, Pancham, Eevee, return!" Serena's Pokémon turned into beams of red before going back in their balls.

"Greninja, Hawlucha, Noibat, Talonflame, return!" Most of Ash's Pokémon did the same with becoming beams of red before going in their balls. That's when a lightning bolt struck between Ash and Serena, knocking them both down. Out of nowhere, an elderly woman in a black cloak zoomed on a broom and pointed a wand at Serena, firing a beam that struck her, forming a bubble.

"Poor child!" she cackled as she turned to Ash. "You never appreciate what you have until it's gone! Isn't that right?" The hag zoomed while guiding the bubble with Serena inside.

"AAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP! SSSAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Serena!"

("We're coming!") cried Pikachu before joining Ash on his shoulder as they gave chase. They soon ran into a foggy terrain where they lost the old hag and Serena. However, they continued straight ahead to where they found a large castle, full of towers and scaffolding.

"That's gotta be where that hag took Serena! Let's go!" They ran for awhile when they stumbled upon an old man in the same purple cloak. By him was a round green bird with a pink feather on top of its head.

"My goodness," he gawked. "Where must you be going?" Ash stopped to confront the old man.

"To the castle," he briefed.

"So, you two are going to the Castle of Illusion?"

"I have to! Serena's been kidnapped!" The old man nodded to Ash's information.

"Mizrabel's returned… and she's lost her way." The name made Ash and Pikachu blink.

"Mizrabel?"

"If this is true, you must heed caution, lads, for Mizrabel's plans are truly wicked. Using a magic spell, she intends to steal the kidnapped girl's youth and beauty. Should that occur, she'll become elderly, hideous and weak as the witch is now. Her heart will be fragile and filled with hatred and malice." That made Ash and Pikachu freak out.

"I can't let that happen! And your Natu would agree! Tell us what we need to do!"

"You'll risk your lives and happiness for this girl? You have kindred spirits. You must collect the seven Rainbow Gems within the Castle of Illusion. Once acquired, they will create the Rainbow Bridge to Mizrabel's chamber." Ash bobbed a nod to the old man's warning.

"I can do that!"

"But beware of the Gem Keepers, Mizrabel's prime ministers of misery, and won't surrender their treasures easily." Ash and Pikachu turned to the castle.

"But they're in the Castle of Illusion as you named it?"

"Yes… but beware young man, for Mizrabel has created strange worlds and bizarre creatures to prevent you from reaching your friend. Each Rainbow Gem is guarded by one of Mizrabel's Masters of Illusion. Defeat them, and claim your prize." To Ash, getting the Rainbow Gems to reach Mizrabel and Serena was no small feat.

"Sir, you don't need to tell me that this castle will have nightmares waiting for me and Pikachu. I appreciate you telling us of what to expect."

"Just use great caution when confronting Mizrabel's forces." Ash and Pikachu nodded before they ran off. They soon journeyed through the gate and watched a drawbridge fall.

"This is it…" They entered to find heavy knight armor with shields with "X" marks on it and lances blocking the stairwells.

("It's bigger than we thought!") awed Pikachu. Everything was a marvel that seemed from back in a period of time.

"Now, where do we go?" Without warning, a door opened to which guided Ash and Pikachu.

("Here we go…") Ash and Pikachu ran into the door and through to another… and that's when they looked around to find themselves in the forest again. They looked around, rather befuddled to the scene.

"Wait, I thought we were inside!"

("I thought so, too!")

"Then how did we-" That's when he remembered the words of caution. "Wait a minute, Natu's trainer said that Mizrabel created strange worlds, right?" Pikachu bobbed a nod. "That means we're in one of them right now. This forest is an illusion."

("I nearly forgot about it!")

"And chances are that somewhere here is one of those Masters of Illusion that we need to beat and get one of the Rainbow Gems we need. If that's what we're up against, we can take them head on. I swear, I'm not gonna stop until we teach Mizrabel a lesson and save Serena!"

("I've been with ya, partner, and I still will be!") A nod from Ash told Pikachu he understood.

"Let's go!" With that, Ash began to sprint into the forest, his quest to get the Rainbow Gems, stop Mizrabel and rescue Serena in the Castle of Illusion has begun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I want to give a shout-out to the Kansas City Chiefs for their first Super Bowl victory in 50 years, when they beat the "Purple People Eaters," AKA the Minnesota Vikings in Super Bowl IV. Congrats to Andy Reid and to Patrick Mahomes III and to the fans in Kansas City, MISSOURI!)

(Also, I'm giving you guys more time to vote for which story you want me to do.)


	2. The Enchanted Forest

_Chapter 2: The Enchanted Forest_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu began their way through a forest in pursuit of Mizrabel after she kidnapped Serena and her Pokémon. It was only a moment ago that Mizrabel broke in on Ash's and Serena's picnic and kidnapped the blond. From an old man who had a Natu, Ash and Pikachu learned Serena's kidnapping was for Mizrabel to steal Serena's youth and beauty. Ash and Pikachu ran through a mysterious forest within Mizrabel's Castle of Illusion, encountering strange woodland creatures and climbing around the fallen trees on the forest's road. "Man, I don't recognize any of these as Pokémon!" the raven-haired gasped.

("Are we even in the Pokémon World?") wondered Pikachu. They avoided divebombing birds and balls of sap thrown at the two and Ash hopped over walking logs and mushrooms. After a mile had been made journeying this forest, Ash and Pikachu came across a log post with many arrows pointing many ways. There were also many roads to go down.

"Okay, which way do we go?" Ash looked down one path, Pikachu down another. They scoped other paths, none looking any different from each other. "This feels familiar, like all those times getting lost in woods like when the Pangoro or the Ursaring attacked."

("I know what you-") Pikachu stopped squeaking when he noticed a line on a tree. He ran over to the tree and realized the illusion. ("Ash, it's this way!?") Ash heard Pikachu's squeaks and saw the door within the tree.

"Let's bust out of here! Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

("You got it!") With a leap, electricity gathered onto Pikachu's tail before forming into a ball. He flicked the ball with his tail and struck the door… but the door didn't give. Instead, it bounced back. Ash ducked the rebound which hit the log post, spinning it after making contact with a sign. It spun for about ten seconds with the signs shearing off one-by-one. Only one arrow remained and it opened the door within the tree. Ash and Pikachu looked bemused and befuddled.

"Well, that works too." With Pikachu back on his shoulder, Ash raced into the doorway. On the other side, the trees of the forest were enormous. Large spider webs, giant leaves and branches that supported his weight.

("This forest grew up!") Looking around, Ash wondered if this was part of the forest.

"So, is this the same forest? Or did we shrink? Or is this another illusion?"

("All of the above?") Ash decided to give Pikachu a ride.

"I know what to do!" He had a Pokéball in hand. "Hawlucha! I choose you!" The ball opened to which Hawlucha emerged.

("Amigo!") he welcomed before turning to the forest's size. He became a little timid.

"Hawlucha, relax," Ash assured. "I just need you to carry Pikachu while we reach the other side of this forest." Hawlucha accepted Ash's command and Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder to Hawlucha's back. Ash led with leaps onto the giant leaves and branches while spider webs covered a handful of those branches. Hawlucha flew in pursuit. Before long, Ash found a stack of apples. "A few for the road ahead." However, he felt the apples and they were hard as a rock. "Great… another illusion. Never mind." A spider strung itself down and spat webbing at Ash who threw an apple. It knocked out the webbing and nailed the spider. Hit, it vanished in a puff of smoke. Ash felt annoyed about the illusions within this forest. However, he slipped off a branch, Pikachu and Hawlucha watching in horror.

("Ash!") they cried. Ash caught a branch during the fall and soon landed on his feet, not hurt. Also, the trees back on land seemed normal.

"Note to self: don't take anything for granted in this place." he sighed. Pikachu and Hawlucha joined Ash as he looked to the same post, now with four arrows pointing every which way. "Wait, didn't Pikachu destroy those signs?"

("I was gonna say,") Pikachu shrugged. Hawlucha saw another door.

("What about there!?") he suggested. Ash and Pikachu saw it and headed down that path to the door. When they entered, the forest seemed big again by the apple that Ash got around.

"I see the path ahead!" he advised. As he began to see a hill, Ash heard something jostle. He turned around as the apple that was four times his size began to roll. Ash gawked but ran down the hill with a piece of fruit in pursuit.

("Ash!") shouted his Pokémon. Ash ran for his life, trying not to end up under a rolling apple. He leaped down a steep incline and vanished while the apple rolled over him. Pikachu and Hawlucha watched the apple roll off into a hole. The Pokémon reached the hole, believing he fell into this pit and the apple finished him off by crushing him. That's when Ash came to the pit as well.

"I don't think Talonflame would get me out of there," he huffed. Hawlucha and Pikachu raced over to Ash and hugged him, amazed to see him alive and unharmed. They looked back and found the incline.

("Of course!") realized Hawlucha. In his mind, Ash dove into the incline which allowed the apple to fly over him safely. After recalling Hawlucha, Ash and Pikachu entered one door to a new part of the forest, darker and howls echoed. They saw ghosts. Some ghosts flew freely, some were racked in head shackles.

"Guess we better cross," Ash gulped. They climbed more trees and bounced off the pudgy ghosts while riding the racked ghosts. Then, a cackle. Ash and Pikachu turned to see Mizrabel watching. She seemed to be curious as to how Ash does in his effort to save Serena.

("She's taunting us,") Pikachu growled. Mizrabel left after a stint and Ash and Pikachu continued as they entered an open plain. Suddenly, black vines sprung up, blocking their path.

"What is this, Frenzy Plant!?" Pikachu saw a path to the side.

("This way!") Ash followed Pikachu as more thick vines popped out of the ground. Thanks to Pikachu's guidance, Ash and Pikachu escaped the darkened forest as they seemed to have found daylight.

"Well, that was unnerving."

("For sure…") They pressed on when they looked up to see a piece of an oak tree with an elderly face with a mustache made of the same wood. Ash and Pikachu looked up at the giant oak with arms and legs.

"I wonder if he's one of Mizrabel's Masters of Illusion." Soon enough, a little blue bird chirped loudly. This made the slumbering piece of wood alert. He began to look around.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?" he grumpily yelled. Ash and Pikachu didn't move as the tree found them. "AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE! YOU AREN'T HERE TO STEAL MY RAINBOW GEM, ARE YOU!?" To Ash, he found a member of the Masters of Illusion.

"I'm not sure about 'stealing' but I need it if I need to save my friend!" he claimed.

"A NEED!? I WILL NOT ALLOW _ANYONE_ TO CLAIM THE RAINBOW GEM! LEAVE, OR I WILL BURY YOU IN THE PATH!"

"Listen! I won't stand down because you won't help me! It would be easier to just let me borrow it and give it back than fight for it!" The Oak leaped down, his size being fourfold compared to Ash.

"I WARNED YOU!" The Oak leaped onto the larger tree before rolling on its side. The barreling Oak made Ash dive over the wooden opponent. It rolled up a ramp and flew for a second before rolling back down and back at Ash who ran to the Oak's sleeping spot. It crashed and looked stunned as it landed on its bark and Ash started to come down.

"And _I_ warned you!" He landed feet first on the Oak's head. The Oak popped up and down a few seconds but soon rolled at Ash and Pikachu again. "Split!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and over the rolling log as Ash ran from it. He ran up the ramp before jumping on the Oak and off, flipping in the air for a few seconds before he saw the log again and kicked it back down. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" With a glowing tail at a speeding piece of a living tree, Pikachu raced at the Oak and slashed at it. The attack nailed the Oak, flying back at Ash who had a PokéBall in hand. "Talonflame! Use Flame Charge!" The ball opened and Talonflame reemerged to which he became a flaming bird and crashed into the Oak, propelling it into the tree. The impact rocked a red diamond from above a tree. Ash came down, ran off the ramp and caught the diamond before it hit the ground. "You're out!" After resetting, Pikachu and Talonflame came to Ash who had the diamond. Pikachu came from the tree after Talonflame's attack to see the Oak not moving at all.

("He's back to his slumber,") he teased, leaving the unconscious Oak alone. Ash stood as he looked to the diamond.

"So, this is one of the Rainbow Gems?" he asked. Suddenly, a flash of light emerged. This light didn't do much, everything looked the same. Ash and the Pokémon looked confused. "Okay, what now?"

("Not sure,") Talonflame cawed. Suddenly, a thud. All turned around, thinking something fell. Then, there was a cry for help.

"_Where are you!?" _a girl cried out. _"Hey!"_ Ash and the Pokémon looked around to find a little honey blond girl in a straw gardening hat and pink dress looking around. She seemed lost. _"Where is everyone?"_ To Ash, something felt off.

"What's… going on here?" he asked. Pikachu looked equally befuddled.

("I don't know,") he squeaked. That's when a rustle from a bush had everyone look, making the girl jusp from sight. The girl tried to run, but she slipped, smacked her leg on the ground and couldn't move.

"Oh no!" gawked Ash. The rustling continued before a purple round tadpole with legs came out. It had a swirl on its abdomen. "Hey, it's a Poliwag!" The Poliwag looked to the little girl who tried to get up before hopping away. The girl was scared out of her will.

"_Why did I come to this camp!?" _she teared up before letting out a wail. _"**Mommy!**" _Ash and the Pokémon wanted to help the scared girl out. That's when there was more rustling. Though her crying stopped, the girl turned back to the bushes. Ash and the Pokémon did the same.

"_Poliwag!"_ a boy called out. Out came a raven-haired boy in a yellow/red tank-top and blue shorts. _"I saw it go this way- Huh?"_ He saw the little girl and was curious, as were Ash and his Pokémon. _"Hey, what are you doing?" _The girl looked up to the boy while in tremendous pain. _"My name is Ash Ketchum. What happened to you?"_ Hearing the boy say _his_ name, Ash and the Pokémon gawked.

"Wait, that's me!?" he realized.

("But he's so young!") gasped Pikachu. The little Ash came to the little girl. She looked to the scrape on her knee.

"_My leg hurts!" _she whimpered. Little Ash gave the knee a good look as the bigger Ash knelt by the two.

"_Are you okay?"_ the little boy questioned as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. _"This should help."_ Seeing the blue handkerchief, Ash blinked.

"Wait, that's the same handkerchief Serena gave me after we left Santalune City!" he remembered as little Ash wrapped the handkerchief around the little girl's knee.

"_There!" _he applied. The little girl tried to move, but her knee shot pain back at her.

"_OW!" _she whined. Little Ash had an idea.

"_I know a good luck charm!"_He extended his hands over to the injured knee. _"Pain, pain, go away!"_ He finished by throwing his hands up in triumph. The little girl tried again to move, but her knee couldn't move.

"_OW! I can't stand up!" _She was on the verge of tears again. Little Ash stood up and offered his hand to help.

"_You can do it! Never give up until you try!" _The words echoed in Ash's head.

"Wow, that sounds familiar," he awed. The little girl reached for Ash's hand and he pulled her up, catching her before she began to fall once more. She could stand again and she gasped to how she was on her feet. She looked to little Ash's face.

"_You did it!"_ he cheered. _"You stood up!"_ The girl had her mouth agape, disbelief befell her. Little Ash held the little girl's hand, making Ash awe in impression. _"Anyway, let's get back to the campsite!"_ He led the way with a stunned and blushing little girl hand-in-hand. Suddenly, another flash. Again, nothing changed. Ash and the Pokémon looked perplexed.

"What was that all about?" the trainer asked. Neither Pikachu or Talonflame had any idea. To Ash, thinking about what they saw didn't help that he needed to find the other six Rainbow Gems. "Whatever… one down, six more to go. Let's get out of here!" They proceeded through the door and back into the lobby after Ash recalled Talonflame. As he left, another door opened. They proceeded through the door. What awaits Ash in there and what did the Rainbow Gem reveal?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Toyland

_Chapter 3: Toyland_

* * *

Heading upstairs to a new open door, Ash and Pikachu prepared to face off another member of the Masters of Illusion to rescue Serena in the Castle of Illusion. When they entered, it looked to be a giant bedroom full of toys: Baby blocks, toy soldiers, toy airplanes, playing cards, racetracks, Jack-In-The-Boxes… "So, when did we enter the Toy Store?" asked Ash.

("Childhood enjoyment?") wondered Pikachu. As the two began to tour, they found a door. Ash reached the door and turned the knob, but it didn't budge.

"Guess we need to find a key." Pikachu looked up to the climb of baby blocks and race tracks.

("The only way is up.") With a red circular spring in front, Ash dashed to and jumped onto the spring. He flew with Pikachu occupying his shoulder. As they climbed, Ash accidentally stomped some of the soldiers and circled around clowns on unicycles while juggling. For a few minutes, the two climbed on top of so many toys on display. Finding and using springs, Ash and Pikachu made strides in climbing to the top. As they neared the peak, Pikachu's eyes looked over to a flipped top hat with something glowing inside.

("Ash, over there!") Ash heard Pikachu and turned to the glowing brim.

"Something in there, Pikachu?" They came to the top hat which Pikachu sniffed around.

("Not sure…") Curious, Ash decided to enter.

"Let's go inside." Pikachu perched himself back on Ash's shoulder before they jumped in. They landed on a red card to which they looked around. "Okay, I'm starting to feel like a Buneary ready to be pulled from in here!"

("Or a Pidgey.") With one look, Ash spotted a skateboard in the distance.

"Now, there's a set of wheels I'll ride on!" Pikachu looked to the skateboard and cheered. That's when more red cards appeared, forming a road. Ash raced on the ever shifting cards, some that were flipped up with "JOKER" on the face. Those didn't stay up as long as the other cards, though they've fallen after a longer period. Ash leaped over gaps and was near the house made of cards. With one leap, Ash grabbed the skateboard and flew through the hole with his prize. They reemerged on the brim of the hat with the skateboard. "Yes!" Relieved that he and Pikachu survived that, they made their way onto a box where a key waited.

("This must be for the door.") As Ash put the key in his pocket, a rumble occurred under their feet. ("N-n-n-n-ow w-w-wh-h-ha-a-at!?")

"H-h-h-ha-a-a-ang o-o-o-o-on-n-n-n-n-n!" Suddenly, the Jack-In-The-Box sprung out, the door launching Ash and Pikachu to a slanted track. With his newly acquired skateboard, Ash got it under his feet and landed on the track before rolling down the ramps. He performed ollies and kick-flips over spaces. He did a front flip when he reached a wall, landing on it before rolling down the wall and onto the next track. In three minutes, Ash and Pikachu reached the bottom. Ash got the key from his pocket. "Alright, Key… I choose you!" He threw the key, which entered the keyhole. In one swift motion, Ash reached and turned the key, then the knob to open the door and go through the doorway before crashing. Looking up, Ash and Pikachu found themselves in a new part of this land.

("All these toys… Was this you before you met me?") Listening, Ash tried to understand Pikachu's wonder.

"These toys are something… but I never wanted them, let alone had them unless it was based on a Pokémon." Pikachu gawked to Ash's confession. "Toy soldiers, airplanes… I wasn't a person who liked many non-Pokémon toys."

("You're kidding!")

"Pikachu, I bet Mom would tell you that I was born to love Pokémon. I don't know if I had a Pokémon in the room when I was born or if I had one for my birthday before you… Toys…. It's hard to believe from me."

("Yeah, it is!")

"Besides, Mom did say that I was always wanting to be on the move, that I couldn't stand still."

("Yeah, _that_ I can believe.") They resumed their tour of the toys of which the door to leave wasn't as close as before. They climbed and leaped around more of the tracks and soldiers on their way across. More springs to bounce off as Jack-In-The-Boxes' heads. One jump had them on another top hat. The momentum flung Pikachu off Ash's shoulder. Ash saw and caught him.

"Gotcha!" However, _his_ momentum caused them to fall into the hat. They landed inside the hat and in the area with a new platform and path. "I wonder what's at the end of this?" With Pikachu back on the shoulder, Ash sprinted and cleared a gap that was reachable… but another gap was too high. Ash leaped as far as he could, but he could reach halfway when Pikachu saw a crank in midair and reached for it, slapping the tail on the handle. In a flash, the area flipped: the ceiling was the floor and the floor was the ceiling. Ash patted himself down to make sure he wasn't hurt.

("You good?") Ash fluffed a nod before proceeding to a new gap.

"Okay, so those cranks flip the area around. I have an idea!" Looking to the large gap, and the ceiling and the crank, Ash tossed Pikachu to the crank to slapping his tail again. The area flipped once again and they continued until they reached the end. They had another key for the door ahead.

("Let's get out of this headgear!") Finding the exit, Ash and Pikachu were back outside. As they proceeded, they came across stacks of presents.

"What is this? Christmas?" Ash pulled a PokéBall from his waist. "Greninja, I choose you!" The ball opened and Greninja emerged. "Use Water Shuriken!" Greninja created four-point stars with concentrated water and flung it at the presents. They exploded into confetti as it gave Ash and his Pokémon clearance. After a little while longer of climbing, springing and stomping on toys, the three reached the door, inserted the key and opened to pass. They closed it and Ash turned to Greninja. "Just what I needed without going into that form. Take a rest."

("OF course, Sensei,") he accepted. Greninja was recalled to his ball and Ash and Pikachu headed to a drum that was as big as a concert stage.

"Great, another time we're smaller than normal," Ash grumbled. "Seriously, can't Mizrabel stay consistent with size?"

("It's probably her way to have fun,") Pikachu squeaked when a shadow appeared. Looking up, Ash and Pikachu spotted a box crashing to the drum.

"Welcome back, lades and Gens, to the show that never ends!" someone sang. "I'm glad that you've attend, come inside, come inside!" Out popped a giant Jack-In-The-Box who looked down at Ash and Pikachu. "Oh, who's this? I can see a boy and a mouse on my drumming stage!"

"Hey, you may need to work on you entrance," Ash shrugged.

"I know, and I've been trying new lyrics so at least bear with me."

"Well, I'm here for the Rainbow Gem. Are you one of the Masters of Illusion?"

"Oh, Ho! How mindful of you! I should be more cautious and you two should be more like pancakes!" The Jack-In-The-Box flew into the air and tried to land on Ash and Pikachu, but they moved clear before Jack turned around.

"Come on, Jacky! You need to have something original to beat me!" That's when Jack's box opened from the side. Ash and Pikachu blinked before a sprung boxing glove fired out. Ash dove clear and Pikachu stood on the drum a bit shocked.

("He's fighting!") he squeaked.

"Okay!" gulped Ash. "_That's…_ original." After retracting the coil to the boxing glove, Jack fired another round. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu lined himself up before swinging his Iron Tail, The attack launched the glove and spring upward at Jack who gawked to the counterattack. The glove flew at his face, smashing him between the eyes. It was a debilitating shot as Jack was knocked into his box for a moment, then sprung back out with springs landing near Ash and Pikachu.

("Let's strike!") Ash raced to and jumped on the standing spring before springing to the sky, now over Jack's head as he looked dazed. Falling, the team stomped Jack's head back in the box. Ash landed before Jack reemerged and became angered.

"Now, you've done it!" he roared before ducking in the box. Two more doors opened, two more boxing gloves emerged. He spun the box and the gloves Ash hurdled over two before he jumped on one and rode on it. Jack bounced the box, freeing the glove of Ash and Pikachu. Then two more gloves came out of the other sides.

"You know, it happens to be what I'm _good_ at!" taunted Ash as he ran to one of the gloves and delivered an uppercut, knocking it into the air… then another… and another… and the last glove. Jack stopped spinning before opening his hatch and looking up as the gloves began to rain down, pummeling him all four times as springs were jostled out. Leaping, Ash bounced off the spring, flew and delivered one punch which blasted Jack into the box once more. This time, the box bounced off the drum, flipped and landed on its side with Jack out for the count. As they landed on the drum, Pikachu looked to Ash with astonishment.

("Was that _your_ Rocket Punch?") he asked. As they relaxed, an orange gem and a Pokéball. Ash and Pikachu looked confused.

"So, what's this ball?" He checked his waist and felt nothing out of the ordinary. "It's not mine… I still have my Pokémon." Curious, Ash opened it, revealing Pancham.

("Finally!") he roared. He looked around but the Playful Pokémon seemed flustered when he found no Serena. ("Hey, Master?") He turned to Ash and Pikachu. ("Where's master?")

("Kidnapped,") Pikachu replied.

("Kidnapped!?")

("Ash and I need to get these gems to rescue Serena.") Pancham turned to the orange gem before Ash picked it up.

"Rainbow Gem, number two," he listed. Suddenly, a flash. Now, they were in a large room with several bunk beds, all with girls tucked away and it was at night. "Not again…" As they looked around, the threesome spotted the same honey blond girl from before, the same handkerchief wrapped around the knee. Pancham gawked to the blond.

("Master!") he shouted. Ash and Pikachu looked to Pancham, a little shocked.

"Wait, you mean _that's _Serena!?" he guessed. That's when Ash realized the connection. "So, wait a minute… If this is _really_ Serena…" They watched as the girl flexed her hurt knee. "Doesn't seem like she's in much pain." The girl saw the handkerchief and blushed. She escaped her bed and quietly opened the door, leading her outside of a cabin.

("Where's she going?") asked Pikachu. She walked slowly as she found another cabin, opened the door and entered. Ash and the Pokémon followed to find the new room full of boys sleeping in similar bunk beds. The girl was looking around and found a brunette boy with spiky hair.

"_That's Gawy…"_ she muttered. Ash nearly burst out laughing at it.

"'Gawy'!?" he cackled. "That's hilarious!"

("Ash, don't be the bully,") Pikachu warned. The girl proceeded to find Ash's younger self asleep.

"_There you are…" _she smiled. Ash and the Pokémon hovered over, wondering the ordeal. They watched as Little Ash slept with little care of what's happening. _"I wanna thank you for helping me today."_ Ash blinked to the girl's wish and elongating loving stare to his littler self. Then, she yawned. _"I'm tired… I need to get back." _ However, she climbed onto the bed and leaned into Little Ash's face before kissing him on the lips. Ash and the Pokémon gawked to the act.

"Whoa!" they shrieked. The girl held her lips softly on Little Ash's lips for a rather long time. Her kiss done, she climbed out of bed and quietly rushed back to her cabin. Ash looked shocked as Pikachu and Pancham tried to process their sight.

("I did not see that coming,") Pikachu shuttered.

("And you've been with him for a long time,") Pancham added. To Ash, this changed what he knew.

"Wait, you mean that _she_ was my first kiss!?" he started to figure. "Not Melody!?" Suddenly, a new flash. Nothing changed except for the sun. The boys awoke to the new day. A bleached blond boy turned to Ash

"_Whoa, what happened to you, Ash?" _he asked. Little Ash blinked to the blond's point.

"_What are you talking about, Pete?"_ he wondered.

"_Your mouth! It's shiny!" _Little Ash wasn't sure what Pete meant.

"_Shiny?" _Little Ash patted his lips, noticing it being unusually moist. He turned to a mirror to find his lips were sparkling. The other boys blinked to how Little Ash's lips were wet as he frantically wiped the shine with his arm.

"_Did a Lickitung sneak in to get crumbs from your mouth!?" _a brunette boy mocked.

"_Stop it, Gary!"_ snapped Little Ash. With another flash, Ash and the Pokémon were back in the lobby. Now, Ash felt more puzzled.

"What's going on?" he wondered. "It's just like when Pikachu and I got the Red Gem." This made Pancham wonder.

("Ash, you had another?") the Playful Pokémon guessed.

("We did,") Pikachu confirmed. To Ash, the Red and Orange Gems were telling him something.

"Are these Rainbow Gems showing me what I was in the past with Serena?" he wondered. Ash looked to the new door opening. Ash turned to Pancham with some concern. "Should we bring Pancham along? I don't wanna leave him alone."

("He's with us, anyway,") Pikachu argued.

"Yeah, let's go together!" Ash has two of the Rainbow Gems, but also two of the visions and Serena's Pancham. What were they playing for Ash to understand?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Storm

_Chapter 4: The Storm_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Serena's Pancham have entered the next portion of the Castle of Illusion… or rather, they've gone _outside _once more. Looking to their new location. Pancham had to join after Ash and Pikachu rescued him from the Jack-in-the-Box to retrieve the Orange Gem, the second Rainbow Gem. ("Great, we're outside again,") groaned Pikachu.

("Again?") repeated Pancham.

("Yeah, but it's one of the worlds Mizrabel has created.")

("Okay, I think I get it. But why would this Mizrabel want Serena?") That's when the Pokémon turned to Ash who peered around the broken building.

"We've got a huge storm coming," he warned. The Pokémon heard and came to see it. Sure enough, a massive storm front loomed. Flashes of lightning, booms of thunder, sheets of falling rain…

("Yeah, I'd call that huge,") Pancham gulped. With his and Serena's Pokémon trailing, Ash led the charge over rickety bridges. Just as they came across a bridge, it collapsed. They fell into the raging water. Fearing drowning, Ash quickly took in some air before finishing his dive. The current dragged them around the water before spitting them out with the three staggered on the dry patch of land.

"Man, this land's vicious!" coughed Ash. "But we gotta get through!" They tried again but the bridges couldn't hold Ash's weight and he fell to the depths again.

("Ash!") shrieked Pikachu and Pancham. Ash curled himself into a cannonball and nailed the water. He began to swim again but the undercurrent forming below dragged Ash into it. He also coughed after hitting the water.

"Can't breathe!" he cringed… only to discover he wasn't drowning. "Wait, I can?" Realization confirmed, he willingly entered the undercurrent and let it carry him to a spout where he flew back onto land where the Pokémon sighed in relief.

("We thought you were a goner!") squeaked Pikachu.

"Sorry about that, but get this: We can breathe underwater!" Pikachu and Pancham blinked in confusion. "Keep in mind, Mizrabel's playing tricks in our heads about some of the areas so don't be afraid if we fall in!" The Pokémon started to believe Ash figured out some of the Castle of Illusion's tricks and trusted his findings. They reached the end where they had no choice but to enter. They splashed into the water and swam, confirming Ash's discovery.

("Call me when the dream stops!") sneered Pancham. They found the end of the current's path and emerged in a caverous land.

"At least we're out of the storm," Ash sighed. "But we'll need to clear this part if we're gonna get that Rainbow Gem," Pikachu and Pancham agreed while Ash brought out two PokéBalls. "Talonflame! Hawlucha! I choose you!" Ash's Flying-Type Pokémon emerged with a curious look. "I'll get over these gaps. Hawlucha, you carry Pancham. Talonflame, you can take Pikachu."

("Good idea!") accepted Hawlucha. Talonflame cawed to idea before the other two Pokémon boarded.

"Now, let's do this!" Ash began to jump from elevated platforms to other tiny lands while bats swooped in. As they flew and jumped, Ash bounced off the bats and fish that had their bodies eaten, exposing their bones. There was a laugh in the backdrop. Flying to observe Ash's struggles was Mizrabel on her broom. Pancham looked on in confusion.

("Who's that?") he questioned.

("Mizrabel!") named Pikachu. ("She's the one who kidnapped Serena!") Mizrabel flew off as Ash avoided water falling onto him and pushing him to a seemingly bottomless pit. The Pokémon reached a door before Ash did.

"Mizrabel's taunting us for sure," Ash muttered as he grabbed his PokéBalls. "I'll need you again at some point, you two. Get some rest while you can." Talonflame and Hawlucha accepted before going back into their balls. Ash, Pikachu and Pancham continued. Now, they saw the rising and cresting of water flooding the ground beneath them.

("That's too strong!") warned Pancham.

"Yeah, we don't wanna be swept away while going," Ash warned. When the water receded, the group ran to the next rocky platform before the water rose back up. While waiting for the water to recede, they looked toward an opening and awed the sight of the underground and the water's fluctuations.

("For an illusion, this isn't bad,") Pikachu awed.

("We must be beneath the storm,") Pancham believed.

"As nice as it looks, let's not forget what we need to do," Ash reminded. As they took a step forward, rock slides blocked their way back. They continued until more rocks blocked any escape. Then, the floor gave way. They splashed, "Guess we're swimming to get to the other side." Ash, Pikachu and Pancham swam around, avoiding the skeletal fish and falling debris. As they swam, they felt a presence. Other creatures in shadow. They all swam upward to more rocky debris. Pancham spotted another undercurrent.

("Ash, this way!") he warned. They entered the undercurrent and flew out of there and into a small pool. They looked up at a small waterfall.

"Imagine if we were all Water-Type Pokémon," he gasped. "And were able to stay underwater for as long as we want."

("That would be a nice thought,") Pikachu sighed. As they stood and shook the water off their clothes and fur, geysers pushed up slabs of stone. Looking at how the slabs were lifted, Ash, Pikachu and Pancham climbed up the slabs to reach higher land. They soon crossed a flat that filled with water and pushing a current back. They reached the tunnel where they saw the light. ("Hey, a way out!") Out of nowhere, rockslides blocked the light and the way back.

("There goes that way,") Pancham muttered. Then, the tunnel filled with water and the three were pushed up. As they neared the ceiling, Ash spotted the door to leave. Then, the water receded. Ash grabbed the ledge with Pikachu and Pancham on his shoulders. They entered the doorway and closed it.

"Man, Mizrabel's messing with us nonstop," Ash gulped. The three walked to an area with holes in walls. The boys looked around after recovering from the cavernous underground.

"I see we have three land dwellers visiting the Merman School," a voice croaked as pillars rose from the ground. Ash and the Pokémon looked around as green aquatic creatures surrounded them

"We're so glad you arrived on time," another creature sneered. "Class is about to begin." Ash saw a dozen of the aquatic beings.

"So, which one of you is the teacher?" he pondered.

"Oh, we don't need 'teachers' to teach _you_ a lesson," one more creature snapped.

"We're here to guard the Rainbow Gem from anyone deemed unworthy!" the first one warned.

"That means all of you are the Masters of Illusion underground?" asked Ash.

"Oh, is that what we're members of? The third one joked. "Then prepare to sleep with the fishes!" On cue, water filled the room as the creatures filed out.

"Mermen!" shouted the first one. "Attack!" The Mermen charged at Ash, Pikachu and Pancham. Pikachu charged up his cheeks and Ash and Pancham saw it.

"Pikachu, wait!" he shouted. "If you use Thunderbolt, we'll all take a hit! We're underwater!"

("I forgot!") gulped Pikachu. One Merman spat a shot of its tongue, hoping to snag Ash, but one stroke to the side caused the tongue to miss. Ash had an idea.

"Pancham, get ready!" he called out. "I know I'm not your trainer but we need to work together on this!"

("I got it!") allowed Pancham. Ash viewed the ground and Pikachu's location.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Pancham!" he ordered. Pikachu's Iron Tail lit up before swinging it at Pancham's feet which propelled him to the ground. "Pancham, use Stone Edge!" Pancham eyed the ground and palmed it before hitting. It caused sudden mini mountains to form and the mermen were too close. They got nailed by the rocky spikes, exploding on impact. They began to float upward as Ash descended to the mountains. He kicked off one, an explosion rupturing below him and propelling him at a merman. He connected with a roundhouse cross that devastated it aquatic creature. The blasts caused the water to recede and some of the defeated mermen to retreat. More mermen charged at the three but Ash was quick on the draw. "Pikachu, Electro Ball! Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Pikachu's Electro Ball was launched before it struck some more mermen, knocking them to the sky as Pancham fired a wave of darkness, blasting the mermen out of commission. One merman used his tongue, stretching and latching onto Ash's arm, but Ash spun, pulling the merman to him before decking it on the jaw. A few minutes later, all but one merman lost the will to fight. He looked around and still seeing how Ash, Pikachu and Pancham looked to still be able to fight, he had little option.

"That's enough," he groaned. "We… surrender. You three are too much." Ash stood and ordered his prize.

"The Rainbow Gem," he demanded. "Now!" The lone merman pulled out a yellow diamond and threw it to Ash.

"You are deemed… worthy…" he whined. Ash caught it and gazed to it.

"Rainbow Gem, number three." As the mermen retreated in defeat, a flash occurred. Ash, Pikachu and Pancham looked around at the woods at dusk. They found a bunch of children with a gray-haired man in a lab coat and brown pants. Ash recognized the gray-haired. "It's Professor Oak! But what's going on!?" They decided to close in to the group of children.

"_This will be a delightful exercise in courage for all of you,"_ Oak addressed. _"This exercise will have you go into the woods here and your task is to recover a medal from a stand. You'll have a chance to buddy up with someone as we don't want to someone getting lost alone. If you bring back a medal, you'll have a prize offered." _ To Ash, it felt familiar.

"I feel like I've done it recently, like in Sinnoh with Professor Rowan," he recalled. "And I was paired with Angie on the same task." The kids began looking for someone as little Serena came to little Ash. A raven-haired boy saw Little Serena approaching. He wore a black t-shirt and red PokéBall emblem and red shorts.

"_Ash, seems like Serena's wanting you," _he pointed out, viewing from his glasses. Little Ash spun to see Little Serena..

"_Diego, can I be with Ash?"_ she requested. Little Ash and Diego looked to each other and patted him in the back.

"_It's alright, Ash,"_ Diego assured. Little Ash watched on as a spiky redhead girl in a maroon t-shirt and brown shorts.

"_You need a partner, Diego?" _she asked. _"Pete's got Ursula." _Pikachu's recognized the redhead.

("Zoey?") he believed.

"Yeah, that _does_ look like Zoey," Ash assumed. "Man, how much of the camp _do_ I remember?" After seeing Little Ash and Little Serena confirmed their team, Oak handed Little Ash a flashlight just as night fell. Little Ash and Little Serena walked into the darkened woods. Little Serena hung around Little Ash while Ash, Pikachu and Pancham stayed in the back. Little Serena kept peering over her shoulders.

"_Serena?" _ spoked Little Ash. _"What's wrong?"_ Little Serena whimpered to Little Ash's concern.

"_The Pokémon won't eat me, right?" she shivered._

_"Don't worry, I'm here."_

"_Will they eat you?"_ The thought made Little Ash laugh.

"_Pokémon don't eat us. They play with us."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Suddenly, Little Serena clasped Little Ash's hand. Little Ash understood Little Serena's concern.

"_It's okay. I'm here if they don't play nice. Okay?" _Little Serena nodded, wanting to believe Little Ash. That's when a black ball with a face emitting a purple flame zoomed pass Little Ash and Little Serena. Spooked, Little Serena buried her face on Little Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, a Gastly!" identified Ash. Then came a purple head with spikes on the side and two floating hands. "And Haunter." The two ghosts gave their haunts and scared Little Serena. Little Ash stood firm and didn't seem bothered. In fact, he laughed about it.

"_You… not scawed?"_ stuttered Little Serena.

"_No, they're having fun,"_ Little Ash smiled. That's when a red lightning rod with two lightning bolts for arms zipped in and touched the flashlight. In a flash, the flashlight went out. That made Little Ash and Little Serena panic a little.

"_The flashlight!" _shrieked Little Serena. Looking, they viewed the lightning rod snickering.

"A Rotom?" wondered Ash. "That, I wouldn't have expected. Little Serena buried her head into Little Ash's back while the ghosts, including a gray ghost with a skull mask and a gray cloth with a spike on its head and yellow eyes, looked on in astonishment that Little Ash wasn't flinching at their appearances. They also saw his smile, knowing that Little Ash was having a good time. They all smiled at Little Ash and Ash laughed to the courage his younger self produced. "Man, I was like that? Talk about fearless to Ghost-Type Pokémon."

("I can see why Serena's with you,") Pancham joked. A black lantern with a purple flame floated to Little Ash and muttered something before it floated toward a direction.

"_That Lamepnt must be taking us to the medals!"_ believed Little Ash. _"Let's go!"_

"_O… Okay!" _surrendered Little Serena. They followed Lampent until they reached a stand with the medals on a platform. Little Ash and Little Serena gasped in delight.

"_Serena! It's the medals!"_

"_We found it! And we're the first ones!"_

"_You're right!" _They rushed to the stand and pulled one of the medals off. Diego and Zoey soon arrived with a bluish-green ghost with beads like a necklace and wild hair featuring pink tips.

"_Man, Ash and Serena beat us!" _groaned Zoey.

_("I'm sorry,")_ the ghost whimpered.

"_It's okay, Misdreavus," _Diego assured. Misdreavus seemed at ease about the fun. Ash crossed his arms and smiled to Little Ash and Little Serena.

"_See, Serena?" _ spoke Little Ash. _"Never give up until you try!"_ Little Serena laughed and nodded. _"Now, let's head back to camp and show the Professor!"_

"_Okay!"_ agreed Little Serena as she held Little Ash's hand. They headed out to find Oak and claim their prize as the place flashed. They were back in the castle's foyer. Ash wondered what he, Pikachu and Pancham witnessed.

"I wanna say I'm starting to understand but it still feels like parts are not fitting," Ash mulled. "Zoey and Ursula were there? Suddenly, there are things I should've known but I couldn't. Also, that activity."

("You and Angie did it when we were in Sinnoh,") Pikachu squeaked.

("Still, I can see why Serena's been close to Ash,") Pancham presumed. To Ash, he wondered if this was Mizrabel's taunting.

"Mizrabel's liking this game she's playing on me," he mulled. "Still, we gotta get the other four Rainbow gems." Time isn't on their side, but they have more to fight for. What could the next Rainbow Gem contain?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Library

_Chapter 5: Library_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Pancham continued on their quest through the Castle of Illusion in collecting the Rainbow Gems to save Serena from Mizrabel and their next stop was a library. The large books stacked the shelves and the ground made Ash and the Pokémon look smaller than normal. "Man, I could never get a handle on books," he groaned. "But not like this!"

("Yeah, these books are a bit too big for us!") agreed Pancham.

("Actually, he doesn't like to read,") Pikachu corrected. Pancham blinked at the reasoning.

("Is that how he gets into trouble?")

("Oh, believe me, considering how long I've traveled with him.")

("Yikes…") Pikachu and Pancham returned to Ash as he climbed book spines and hard covers. Red letters walked aside from C, G, O, S and Q letters that rolled and D, F, I, J, P, T, U, V and Y letters hopped.

"That spells trouble," Ash punned. The letters surrounded Ash and the Pokémon but Ash knew what to use. "Pancham, use Stone Edge! And Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pancham slammed his paws to the ground which brought up the Stone Edge attack. This caused the stones to knock the letters out of the way. Some of the letters recovered but Pikachu's Electro Ball blasted them clear. "Alright, let's go!" Pikachu and Pancham chased Ash as he bounced off worms on books to reach higher lands. Looking down, he helped the Pokémon reach him. "Now I see where bookworms come from." Pancham gawked and dunked Ash's head to the hard cover.

("That was bad,") Pikachu agreed. Lifting himself from the strike, Ash turned to Pancham.

"Sorry, I'll stop with the puns," he promised. They continued on when they reached large tea cups. Ash saw the cup and wondered about the contents. "Yep, that smells like tea."

("So, is there something in there?") asked Pancham.

"What an unusual language," someone teased. Ash, Pikachu and Pancham looked to see walking sugar cubes with faces.

"Don't mind them," Ash spoke up. "Besides, I do prefer my tea plain."

"Hey, to each his own flavor," another sugar cube shrugged. The cubes dove in to which Ash felt interested in seeing what's down there.

"First time I've talked to a living sugar cube," he thought. That's when the letters began to attack. The threesome fell into the cup before the letters struck and swam to look for a way out. The sugar cubes began to strike but Pikachu's Iron Tail attack drove them back before a tea spout sucked them up. They were spit out and back on track. "Okay, nothing down there…" They proceeded on and climbed over more books when they spotted a green gem.

("Over there!") alerted Pikachu. Ash eyed the gem, grinning to the prize.

"We're halfway to saving Serena!" he announced. Crossing over gaps and swinging on a beaded draw string of a lamp, Ash and the Pokémon reached the gem. Pikachu sensed an issue.

("Ash, this feels too easy,") he warned. Ash looked around for any danger, expecting this area's Master of Illusion to emerge.

"I know, Pikachu," he muttered. Finally, they made it to the gem and nothing happened. "Well, I guess the Master of Illusion must be asleep." Just as Ash reached for it, something bulldozed Ash. He fell over but soon stood up and spun to see a shadow that looked just like Ash with an outline appearance.

"_Sorry, Ash,"_ he taunted as he snatched the gem. _"But it seems you need to work for the Green Rainbow Gem!" _Ash stood to see the shadow self, disturbed to hear and see the shadow speaking like him.

"Wait, so does that mean _you're_ the Master of Illusion here!?"

"_Wait, you think _I_ follow the old witch's rule? __Please, I'm my own boss." _The shadow patted his butt before running away. Ash growled to the taunt.

"Real mature, shadow!" He ran off with Pikachu and Pancham behind them. The shadow's speed was on par with Ash's as they scaled the books and climbed the binders but Ash was hot on his heels. "Don't think you can escape!" The shadow finished the climb and ran off. Ash found the shadow across the gap and the only way across was the lamp. With a running start, Ash caught the drawstring and swung, inadvertently turning the lamp off. The shadow vanished. He began to look around after landing while Pikachu and Pancham arrived on the other side.

"_What happened, Ash? You're losing your touch!" _Hearing the shadow's voice, Ash dashed to the direction when Pikachu saw nothing.

("Ash!") he yelled. ("Stop!") Ash stopped at Pikachu's warning.

"_You need to wake up and smell the tea," _the shadow teased as he pushed Ash over the edge and into another cup of tea. Ash sat up as more sugar cubes surrounded him.

"Boy, that shadow's working you over," a cube muttered. Remembering the underwater moments from getting the Yellow Rainbow Gem, Ash recalled that he didn't need to worry about drowning.

"I thought you were sugar, not salt," he snapped.

"Eh… some people prefer salt, though it shows how bitter they are," another cube punned.

"I don't think that's how it works," Ash doubted. He found the spout and rode it back out of the cup. He realized that the shadow could hide in the dark. "I won't be able to look for him with my eyes. I can find him by sound." He pulled out a PokéBall. "Noibat, I choose you!" The ball opened, Noibat emerging.

("Papa!") it squeaked.

"Noibat, I need you to use Supersonic to find a shadow. Think you can do that?"

("I can!") Noibat flew up and screeched around as Ash climbed more books stacked. One bookworm saw this, rather astounded with Ash's idea.

"Using a bat to locate your shadow?" he awed. "Rather astute thinking."

"I thought you were against me," he pointed out.

"Yes, well… sometimes, we watch an individual's performance in plans and actions."

"Really…" Finishing the climb, Ash proceeded on, swinging on another drawstring of a lamp and flicking it off and on, the shadow vanishing again. Pikachu and Pancham found a way around and caught up to Ash as Noibat raced after the shadow. He leaped over another gap, but his jump was short by a foot and he grabbed a ledge of a book. Ash made the same leap, jumping from the edge. The shadow's hands began to slip. "Hang on!" Ash grabbed the shadow's wrist and pulled him up from the edge.

"_Thanks,"_ the shadow praised.

"Hey, I can't let you go down, especially since you still have the Rainbow Gem," Ash pointed out.

"_Yeah, good point." _The shadow dug into… somewhere and pulled the Green Rainbow Gem out. _"You're… not gonna believe what I have to say, but I did it for a couple of reasons."_This surprised Ash and the Pokémon.

"I'm actually surprised that you have at least one."

"_Then, keeping you on your toes worked. Anyway, I had you follow me since the next Rainbow Gem is inside the milk bottle." _Everyone turned to the milk bottle which was sealed shut.

("I got this,") sneered Pancham. He came to the bottle's lid and focused.

("His Arm Thrust?") guessed Pikachu. Pancham's arms were aglow before he thrust them out. The smack spun the lid around before it came off and rolled off the ground.

"That worked…" hushed Ash. The shadow gave Ash the Green Rainbow Gem.

"_Here," _he offered. _"Something for my mischief… I'm not bad, just making sure you didn't lose focus."_

"Right…" doubted Ash as he accepted the Green Rainbow Gem. "Four down, three to go!" Suddenly, an image occurred. It was a bunch of kids seeing adults. "Oh, so this is when camp ends. Now, where am I?" Before he could find his little self, Pancham spotted Little Serena.

("There's Serena!") he pointed. Looking, Ash and Pikachu eyed Little Serena looking at a medal in the shape of a tiny Haunter. It read "TEST OF COURAGE – 1ST." A brunette woman wearing a blue shirt and a gold hair clip found Little Serena.

"_Hey, Serena!"_ she greeted. Little Serena looked up to the woman as Ash and Pancham figured her out.

"Oh, that's Serena's mom, Grace!" he realized.

"_Mommy!"_ cheered Little Serena as she hugged Grace.

("She hasn't changed,") Pancham sighed.

"_How was your time here?" _asked Grace.

"_Scawy, but I did have fun and made a really good friend,"_ Little Serena said. Grace took notice of the medal.

"_Serena, what's this? You were first in the 'Test of Courage'?"_

"_Yep! And I did it with-"_ Little Serena stopped when she and Grace found Little Ash and a ponytail brunette woman in a pink blouse and long skirt hugging.

"_That's a sweet mom and son hug," _Grace smirked.

"_That's… Ash's mom?" _guessed Little Serena. Grace sensed this was who Little Serena made friends with.

"_Oh, is that the boy who you befriended?" _assumed Grace. The other woman had Ash and the Pokémon looking to see her.

"That _is_ my mom!" gasped Ash.

("Really?") wondered Pikachu. ("She never changed?")

"_Oh, my little warrior,"_ Ash's mother cooed as she hugged Little Ash. _"I knew my son could get through the 'Test of Courage' easy."_ She pelted Little Ash with a swarm of kisses to the face.

"_Mom, please!" _whined Little Ash. Little Serena giggled to the smothering of kisses Ash's mother gave Little Ash.

"Mom, never a day that she wouldn't embarrass me," Ash sighed.

("I got an idea why,") Pancham gulped. Little Serena turned to Grace who knelt down to listen to Little Serena's question.

"_Mommy, why do you …" _she whispered. Grace seemed a little befuddled but whispered back to Little Serena about it. Then, Little Serena whispered something to Grace that made her blink as Little Serena ran to Little Ash. Ash's mother saw Little Serena coming.

"_Seems this girl wants to say goodbye to you," _she believed. Little Ash blinked and turned to Little Serena.

"_So, are you going back home with your mom?"_ he asked.

"_I am, back to Vaniville Town," _Little Serena responded.

"_Oh, is that in Kanto?"_

"_No, silly... It's in the Kalos Region."_

"_Oh, okay. Maybe I can come to Vaniville Town to see you?"_

"_Okay! Can I give you something before I go?"_

"_Sure!" _That's when Little Serena gave Little Ash a kiss to the lips. This made Little Ash blush, Ash and the Pokémon gawk, Grace stifle her laugh and Ash's mother gawk in surprise.

"_Oh my!"_ the mother gasped. _"My son's already becoming a young man!"_ Little Ash soon recovered and smiled as Little Serena returned to Grace.

"_Hey, if I see you again, I wanna give it back to you!"_ he promised.

"_Sure!"_ readied Little Serena. Grace lifted Little Serena and carried her away in her arm.

"_Oh, you became one mischievous little girl with that act,"_ Grace grinned. Ash's mother swarmed Little Ash in sheer delight with kisses to his face. Little Ash's hands flailed around to his mother's kissing barrage.

"_I can't believe this camp gave you so much!" _she cried in joy. _"How about I make you your favorite Chili Dog Pizza!?"_ Little Ash threw his hands in the air.

"_Yay, Chili Dog Pizza!"_ cheered Little Ash. Delia held Little Ash's hand and walked away. With a flash, Ash and the Pokémon were back in the library. Ash's embarrassed face hid behind his hand.

"I… made… a promise?" he groaned. "To give her a kiss back?"

("Even I didn't know it,") Pikachu gulped.

("And how long have you been with Serena?") questioned Pancham. Ash shook his head as his shadow patted his back.

"_Hey, when you get her away from Mizrabel,"_ he spoke up. _"You have to man up and return it to her."_ This made Ash sigh a little harder.

"Just what I need," he murmured. "My own shadow giving me advice."

"_You saw the vision, Pikachu saw it, Pancham saw it, Noibat saw it…_" Looking up, Noibat flew to Ash's shoulder to comfort his trainer.

("I can help,") it squawked. Surrendering, Ash knew his mission for when they rescue Serena.

"Okay, you guys…" he shrugged. "Let's get going into the milk bottle." The Pokémon accepted and led Ash and Noibat into the bottle. Before going, Ash turned to his shadow. "What about you?" The shadow patted Ash's face.

"_I'll be here for when you get the next Rainbow Gem,"_ he replied.

"Well, don't wait long," Ash sneered as he and Noibat entered the bottle. Ash is three Rainbow Gems away from going to save Serena and stopping Mizrabel. What could the next Master do? What other visions are there for Ash and the Pokémon to see?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Candy Land

_Chapter 6: Candy Cane Lane_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Pancham entered the milk bottle after receiving the fourth Rainbow Gem. As they came out of the tunnel, they viewed the area as a land of sweets: milk, macarons, cookies, lots of candy all around. "Man, it's a kid's dream!" awed Ash.

("All of these sweets!") squeaked Pikachu.

("Can we have some!?") asked Pancham. Pikachu ran to the edge and dipped his paw into the milk before sniffing it. He reeled back and his face contorted to the scent of the milk.

("No good!") he irked.

"So, the milk's spoiled, huh?" guessed Ash. "We'll have to avoid food poisoning if we need to fight whoever's here." They proceeded toward the lakes and rivers of milkshakes on their way to meeting the Master of Illusion. They jumped onto macarons floating on the lake which had milkshake waterfalls in the back. The macarons and cookies were unsteady when stepped on, but Ash had to work fast if he wanted to save Serena.

("We should've used the marshmallows to float across,") Pancham huffed.

"We'll be fine if we stay above water… or milkshake," Ash corrected. Lollipops as big as Ash, marshmallows that were hard to carry… As they jumped from one macaron to another, a licorice tail emerged and pulled it under the milkshake. Ash gulped at what took the macaron. "Someone's hungry…" The trio arrived at the other side of the lake where they saw giant blocks of red and green gelatin cubes.

("Me, first!") declared Pikachu as he hopped on a green one, only to bounce high into a red gelatin cube. He seemed stuck.

"Pikachu, you okay?" worried Ash.

("Yeah!") the Mouse Pokémon replied. As Pikachu did, he tasted the gelatin… and became elated. ("So good!") To Ash and Pancham, the red gelatin cubes were tasty.

"I see…" he assumed. "So, this is one way to climb this wall. Let's start the up path!" Pancham jumped onto the gelatin cubes as they bounced off the green and swam through the red on their way up the wall. Some of the green cubes the group had to swim through. It didn't take long to find the other side to which they saw a pool with macarons floating in a counterclockwise motion going around and out. There was an opening at the far end of the pool of milkshake and as a macaron drifted through the exit, another macaron emerged from the middle.

("Around and around they go…") studied Pancham. A macaron floated by them, giving Ash the opportunity to jump on. The landing was anything but perfect Ash turned his body and fell on the floating macaron.

"This should be reaching the exit soon," he believed. Sure enough, the macaron entered the straight path leading out. That's when the stream picked up speed and headed the group down a few dips on their way to the waterfall they saw. Falling were macarons going over the falls and bouncing off lollipops and graham cracker ledges. Pikachu saw the rate of the macarons falling and grinned.

("Time for the Draco Meteor Climb!") he plotted. With a jump, Pikachu leaped from the edge and used Iron Tail to launch himself off one macaron to another. Ash snickered while Pancham gawked at what Pikachu did.

"You know we're not battling Grant, let alone Tyrunt's Draco Meteor," he laughed as the Mouse Pokémon ascended the milkshake falls, reaching the top of it in no time.

("What did he do?") asked Pancham.

"So, what should we call it?" questioned Ash. "Falling macaron Climb? Something I should teach Hawlucha, huh?" Pikachu laughed to the name.

("Falling… macaron… Climb?") repeated Pancham. Ash turned to the Playful Pokémon.

"Hang on!" he ordered. Pancham's arms linked to Ash's back as he began jumping the gaps of ridge and lollipop platforms on their way up. They stopped at one, but that nearly was a disaster. "Use Dark Pulse!" Pancham's climbed to Ash's head before firing a Dark Pulse attack which the sweet cookie crumbled. "Great shot! Let's move!" Ash continued on as they cleared each gap before they reached the top and met with Pikachu. "Now I know what a Feebas feels like."

("What makes you say that?") wondered Pikachu. They proceeded across the fast moving macarons going down the falls. They hopped on each macaron, jumping over and sometimes stomping on the gummy fish that leaped out of the milkshake water. They reached the other side with a chance to breathe.

"Man, that's been the worst body of water I've ever had to cross," he huffed. "Even though it wasn't exactly water."

("That may be up for a discussion,") Pancham gulped. After a moment to breathe, they continued on the trail. They saw a line of macarons like a bridge to cross. As they jumped onto the macarons, the licorice tail emerged and pulled each macaron that they stepped on. Finally, a red dragon emerged. It had the body of licorice but everything else was dragon. With one roar, Ash, Pikachu and Pancham got its attention.

"Okay, this may be a big deal!" he gulped.

("What can we do?") shuttered Pancham. The dragon roared before diving at the group who hopped on another macaron. Ash and the Pokémon looked out for the dragon.

"So, what are the chances this dragon's got the Rainbow Gem?" he pondered. That's when the tail appeared and wrapped the macaron they stood on. Quickly, the trio leaped onto another macaron as the one they stood on was dragged under the milkshake.

("That dragon's playing for keeps!") growled Pikachu. The dragon emerged from far away and began to throw macarons. Ash sneered and knew the technique Pikachu picked up.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" he demanded. "Flung macaron Climb!" Pikachu jumped with Iron Tail ready. Pikachu's Iron Tail swatted the macarons into the milkshake before he reached the dragon's head with one more strike. The attack reeled the dragon that it fell into the water. Ash caught Pikachu as the dragon's tail pulled macarons under while more lined a path. Ash and the Pokémon leaped across until a new line of macarons formed. The dragon reemerged and reached to eat the trio.

("Not on friend!") snarled Pancham as he connected Arm Thrust to the chin. The dragon fell again as more macarons showed up to create another path. Once again, the dragon's tail pulled the macarons down and Ash, Pikachu and Pancham escaped. They stood on one more platform set and the dragon's not appearing.

("Did it give up?") asked Pikachu. Suddenly, the dragon emerged again, this time from beneath. The dragon flung the macaron before Ash and the Pokémon leaped off.

"Pikachu, feed him an Electro Ball!"

("Got it!") accepted Pikachu as he threw an Electro Ball into the dragon's mouth. This caused the dragon to swallow it and close its snout. As it tried to get its tail to get the Electro Ball out of its body, Ash and the Pokémon dove onto the dragon's head. When they crashed into the dragon's head, an explosion vibrated inside the dragon. Ash, Pikachu and Pancham bounced off and landed on the floating macaron as the dragon coughed out two items: a blue gem and a PokéBall. The dragon fell into the river as Ash caught the loose gem and PokéBall.

"The fifth Rainbow Gem!" he smiled. "And… another of Serena's Pokémon?" Reaching land, Ash opened the PokéBall and out came Eevee.

("Serena?") she wondered. Pancham came to Eevee with an explanation.

("Ash is trying to rescue Master,") he briefed. ("Evil witch took her.")

("We're going to save her and Braixen,") Pikachu added. Eevee became worried about not having Serena around.

("No- No Serena!?") the Evolution Pokémon cried. Ash knelt to Eevee to comfort her about the situation.

"Don't worry, Eevee," he assured. "I'm gonna get Serena out of here safe." Eevee wasn't sure to believe Ash. Then, the Blue Rainbow Gem began to glow. In a flash, the scene changed to a ravine where Ash saw himself and Serena, but with longer hair and wearing a black tank-top. Both were lying face down. Ash raced to see the other Ash but Serena stirred and spotted Ash as he groaned.

"_A-Ash!" _she gawked. "Are you okay?" Past Ash stirred as he started to push up.

"_Yeah, I'm fine,"_ he assured. Past Pikachu came to Past Ash, also concerned. _"__I'm alright, buddy." _Past Ash reached over and picked up Past Serena's hat. _"Here…" _Past Serena took the hat back.

"_Thank you very much, Ash," _Past Serena greeted. Past Ash rubbed his nose before standing up, but a sudden pain forced him back down and clutching his ankle._ "Ash!" _Past Ash tried to massage his ankle.

"_I must have twisted it a little," _he tried to play it off. _"No big deal… I'm fine," _Past Serena seemed apologetic to the outcome.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she whimpered._ "It's my fault!"_

"_No, it's okay," _Past Ash denied. As they looked up to a noise, Ash and the Pokémon realized where they were.

"So, this must be during Professor Sycamore's camp with Shauna, Tierno and Trevor," he realized.

("It wasn't that long ago,") Pancham recalled.

("Serena's like that?") wondered Eevee. They continued to watch as Past Serena soaked a rag to put on Ash's exposed foot.

"_Ash, I feel so awful about this," _she teared up as she put the rag on the foot. Past Ash's foot seemed to swell a little, even though Ash didn't feel anything.

"_I'm fine," _he tried to play it off.

"_Okay__, the swelling should go down a bit, now."_

"_That's nice, Serena… and you too for you to worry about me, Pikachu."_

_("And why shouldn't I,") _Past Pikachu squeaked. Past Serena smiled to Past Pikachu's support.

"_Pikachu's so awesome," _Past Serena complimented._ "Coming to find you because he cares so much about you!" _Wiping under his nose, Past Ash snickered.

"_Pikachu and I have been in a lot of tough spots together," _he briefed._ "As long as we're a team, we're fine."_

_("Nothing can break us up!")_ added Past Pikachu. Past Serena stood up with a PokéBall in hand.

"_Okay, Fennekin!"_ she spoke._ "Come on out!" _The ball opened and what appeared was a yellow fox cub with red fur protruding from its ears like Braixen.

_("Hi, Serena!") _it barked before leaping into Past Serena's arms. They embraced in a hug.

"_We're always a team, too," _she cried. The other Pokémon seemed rather in awe to Serena's comforting of Fennekin and Ash.

("I think I see a pattern,") Pancham studied.

("So far, it's been Ash and Serena,") Pikachu listed.

("Have they been?") questioned Eevee. Past Serena sat by Past Ash and Past Pikachu.

"_Of course, we still have the PokéVision video to do," _Past Ash brought up.

"_Right!" _realized Past Serena. Past Ash took a deep breath.

"_You know… We've done a lot at camp… and when I'__m__ battl__ing__, I'__ll be able to__ use it all." _Past Serena blinked to Past Ash's claim.

"_Even the fishing contest? _That's _gonna help you too?"_

"_Yep… nothing we do is a waste of time. Everything we do, it'll lead to the Kalos League. That's why… the more stuff we do, the better!" _Past Serena giggled before looking up at the cliff walls.

"_You're always doing your best… and you've done so much…"_

"_But, I'm not done… After all, I gotta make my dream come true."_ Ash sensed his own words coming out.

"Tell her, me," he grinned. Past Serena stood up.

"_And that dream is?" _she pondered.

"_To become a Pokémon Master."_ Past Serena sensed Past Ash's passion as Eevee looked to Ash, wondering if he's honest.

"_Of course! I mean, you really are an amazing person."_ Past Ash looked to Past Serena with some bewilderment.

("You've been to Serena for so long?") asked Eevee as Past Serena got more water for Past Ash's foot.

"_A dream…" _she muttered._ "Having a dream?" _Past Ash blinked to Past Serena's muttering.

"_Serena?"_ he called out._ "Are you okay?" _Past Serena stood and turned around to dress the ankle.

"_Sometimes I wonder… what's my dream, Ash? What is it… I want?"_

"_Don't worry, Serena… You've got lots of time to figure out your dream."_ Fennekin crawled up Past Serena's knee. She picked the Fox Pokémon and cuddled with her. _"I bet you'll find your dream together… you and Fennekin."_ Past Pikachu climbed onto Past Ash's shoulder.

_("Just like my dream with you!") _he squeaked.

"_Right, buddy." _Past Serena smiled to the thought before the vision ended and everyone was in the lobby… including Ash's shadow.

"_Somehow, I knew you'd end up back out here!"_ he sneered. _"And, you've got Old Blue on hand."_

"Yup, and two more before we give Mizrabel a hard time," Ash claimed.

"_Hopefully, you'll hurry before Mizrabel does the unthinkable. Besides, I think I've spent long enough outside your body."_

"Hey, happy to have you on board." Ash opened his arms before his shadow entered his body. After that, he had a new dilemma since two of Serena's Pokémon are with him. He found a suit of armor and opened it up. "Eevee, Pancham… I need you two to hide in here for now. If anyone comes, they won't see you in the suit."

("But we wanna come with,") argued Pancham.

"I know, Pancham… but someone's gotta watch over Eevee. You think you can do that?" Pancham looked to a nervous Eevee before nodding. "Okay, Pikachu and I'll find Serena and Braixen."

("We'll be back,") Pikachu promised before they left for the next part of the Castle of Illusion.

'_That's five visions of us at camp,'_ Ash thought. _'Are you hinting that there's something between me and Serena?'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Castle Halls

_Chapter 7: __Castle Halls_

* * *

With Serena's Pancham and Eevee rescued, the only Pokémon still unaccounted for was Braixen. Ash and Pikachu proceeded with the last two Rainbow Gems to find before reaching Mizrabel. Now, Ash and Pikachu seemed to be in a part of the Castle of Illusion which didn't seem like an illusion with all the armored statues holding long axes. "Seems Mizrabel ran out of ideas to use for worlds," Ash believed.

("Could her magic be weak?") wondered Pikachu.

"After all we've done and with Pancham helping, I can feel Mizrabel losing it." With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash sprinted up to walking suits of armor and knocking them down. Other suits of armor tried to swat Ash with maces but he's too fast for the attacks. After taking out a few suits down, a door opened below and Ash leaped down to find prison cells strewn across a hallway. "Are we in a dungeon?"

("That's what it looks like. I think I know what Colonel Hansen is living in right now.") With a quick tour, the two reached a cellar full of barrels and more suits of armor. Without a word said, Pikachu powered up an Electro Ball and flung it, nailing and destroying the suits. They rushed into a cavern with gooey purple water.

"We need to go up." With a running start, Ash leaped from platform to platform while avoiding the maces. On the other side, the two leaped over small islands to cross over the goopy river while swarms of bats descended upon them. Soon, they came and saw retractable platforms on a wall that popped out. They hurried as the platforms retracted back into the hole so fast. "Too soon for us to walk the plank!" The entered a corridor which they ducked under a giant iron ball and found themselves going up a tower with the toxic goop beginning to rise. Geysers of the goop shot up while goop filled the floor upward. More of the retractable floors appeared while climbing up the tower when they reached the top. A sign welcomed Ash and Pikachu.

YOU'VE SCALED THE TOWER, CLAIM THE GEM OF POWER

An open invitation but with nothing else to look forward to, Ash and Pikachu opened the door to find gold, jewels an abundance of treasure that would make anyone wealthy. Then, he found an indigo gem. With its shape, Ash had a conclusion. "That's definitely worth going through all of that," he huffed.

("That means we need one more!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash grabbed the Rainbow Gem.

"Only one more before we can rescue Serena." That's when the area flashed. Ash and Pikachu were now at the docks. Looking out to the pier, they saw Past Serena, Fennekin and Pancham looking on. Seeing the honey blond with her Pokémon, Ash had an idea of where it was. "This must be after the Coumarine Performance. Man, I wish I did something besides tell her it's alright." Suddenly, Past Serena began to cry and crumble to the concrete. Fennekin and Pancham began to plea to Past Serena.

("She… took the loss hard.")

"Now I wish I was here when she broke down. I know it wasn't her fault." Feeling as if their calls to Past Serena weren't working, her Pokémon dove at her, nearly knocking her down. This perked her spirit a little.

"_You guys!"_ she cried. She looked to her two Pokémon. _"I'm sorry… it's all my fault… but you know what? I've never felt like this before… and you know why? I'm a performer now! I'm finally at the starting line of the race to my dream!" _Hearing her with this made Ash realize his words back at Sycamore's camp had an influence.

"The talk by the ravine did get to her," he realized. Then, Past Serena opened her bag, pulled a case and removed a pair of scissors while walking to the edge where Pancham and Fennekin watched. With a deep breath, she cut her long hair, the clip to hold her ponytail was useless. Her hair was now her current length.

("That's how she transformed,") Pikachu muttered. That's when another flash occurred and the scene became different. Past Serena's looking at a window display, and she's alone. She wore what she had on when Mizrabel took her.

"_Hey, there!"_ another young woman sounded. Everyone turned to a hot-pink-haired young woman with pink eyes in a white fedora, sleeveless white blouse, circular black rimmed glasses and black pants. _"What's wrong?" _Past Serena turned to the young hot-pink-haired.

"_I got upset at my Pokémon just now,"_ she cried. Ash and Pikachu realized the moment.

"Oh, this was after Serena got mad at Fennekin and Pancham for getting upset," he remembered. Past Serena and the hot-pink-haired shopped for hats.

("We did get help from Bonnie,") Pikachu added. The hot-pink-haired came out with a bag. The same with Past Serena.

"_I saw you in the Coumarine City Showcase," _she opened up. Past Serena frowned to the mention of the performance.

"_I overdid Fennekin's ribbon and she fell,"_ she admitted.

"_I know how that feels: you want to commit to something big but __you learn too late that bigger isn't always better." _Past Serena awed what the hot-pink-haired mentioned.

"_It's… happened to you, Ariana?"_

"_Well… I can't be the only one. I'm sure your friends have made similar mistakes. They've taken it a little hard themselves but soon rebound. It's not like anyone challenging Diantha would admit that a battle with her is too big to handle." _Past Serena smiled to Ariana's claim.

"_I guess you're right… Who knew a simple ribbon had done so much on me?" _The girls enjoyed a laugh. _"Thank you for coming out to help me when I was feeling down. I probably feel scared if I told Ash about how I felt."_

"_Oh? __Is that someone special?" _Ariana's tease made Past Serena's face red in embarrassment.

"_I-I, uh… I wanna say…" _Ariana placed a hand on Past Serena's shoulder to comfort her. She also loft a little laugh.

"_I'm kidding!" _Past Serena shared a laugh with Ariana. _"…But seriously, why did you take up Pokémon Performing?"_ Past Serena wondered in how to explain to Ariana her dream.

"_I wanted to do something other than be a Rhyhorn Racer like my mom was. Then, after I met Ash, Clemont and Bonnie and had gone to Professor Sycamore's camp… I was offered a chance to live my dream."_ Ariana acted in awe for Past Serena's journey.

"_You've got strength that your friends sensed. I should've realized how you ended up with them. Sometimes, you don't choose your friends… but they choose you."_ Past Serena awed Ariana's advice.

"_So, I should be lucky, then? I thought I was doing it for Ash as a 'Thank You' for his voice."_ Ariana spotted reddening cheeks on Past Serena's face.

"_Are you sure you're okay? Your cheeks are getting rather rosy." _Past Serena gasped to Ariana's tease. _"You admit you really like this Ash person?" _Past Serena yelped at Ariana's suspicion. _"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me and maybe I can help you." _Past Serena blinked to what Ariana had in mind. However, the vision ended and Ash and Pikachu were back in the lobby where Pancham and Eevee waited.

("Did you find Braixen?") the Evolution Pokémon asked. Pikachu shook his head.

("We did get the sixth Rainbow Gem, though,") the Mouse Pokémon informed.

("So, just one more Rainbow Gem?") the Playful Pokémon guessed. Ash did want to get the last Rainbow Gem and save Serena, but the visions from his first interaction with her to her time with Ariana began to weigh on his mind.

'_First, I met Serena,'_ he thought. _'Then, a few more moments at Professor Oak's camp, then the __part at Professor Sycamore's camp and now, her and Ariana. What do they all mean? Why show me and Pikachu those?'_ That's when a voice replayed in his head.

"_Poor child!" _echoed Mizrabel. _"You never appreciate what you have until it's gone!" _Hearing Mizrabel's words repeat made Ash cringe.

'_What makes Serena's appreciation more important than Misty's or May's or even Dawn's? I can't say Iris since almost all she does is nag, even if she did something that_ she _ruined and I had to __fix__ it.'_ The Pokémon looked up in concern for Ash. Eevee pawed Ash's leg, causing him to look to the fox cub.

("Are you going to save Serena?") she barked. Kneeling, Ash petted Eevee to assure his promise.

"Don't worry, Eevee," he reassured. "I promise to get Serena and Braixen back. You wait here with Pancham and hide if there's any trouble." Eevee softly howled to Ash, reluctantly accepting his promise. Ash and Pikachu nodded as Eevee and Pancham headed back to the suit of armor and Trainer with Pokémon returned through one more door as they proceeded after the seventh and final Rainbow Gem. They ran across a hall with the entrance in front but before they could go through, a gate fell. "Not good…" Then, a trap door opened and Ash and Pikachu fell into water below. They knew they would be alright underwater and swam into underground tunnels and mazes while avoiding the half-eaten fish. Through a few corridors and around walls, Ash and Pikachu were sucked into an undercurrent. They came out and landed on a drain grid.

("I held my breath, not that we couldn't breathe in there,") Pikachu squeaked. They entered through a dark hallway where more suits were slamming their maces onto the ground, creating a blink of light.

"Hang on!" With his shoulder gripped by Pikachu, Ash raced pass the suits with barely any room for error. Reaching the end, another trap door snagged the two. "Not again!" When they reached the lower floor, Ash rolled to a stop. Before he could rise, the giant ball from before crashed through the wall behind them.

("Run, Ash!") Not wanting to be squashed, Ash ran out and down a slope before leaping to a swaying rope over. With one huge swing over the same goop, he released and they flew toward another swaying rope. Again, they swung after snagging the rope and flew into a hallway where they crossed a bridge that collapsed. Now, the tower they entered begin to fill with the goop. Suits of armor threw maces but Pikachu's Iron Tail swatted them back at the suits. Ash also saw the ceiling closing.

"We gotta hurry!" Ash climbed each platform which got him closer to the closing ceiling. With one jump, Ash latched onto the door and pulled himself and Pikachu through. Once up, Ash and Pikachu sighed in relief.

("I can't take much more!") Ash reached up to Pikachu's head and petted him.

"We still have more to get through. I know we've done a lot and we're almost done. Besides, I've done most of the legwork."

("No argument about that.") Ash saw the path upward. Climbing up, Ash reached a forum of gears and weights and a pendulum. ("What's this place?")

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess… We seem to be in a clock tower."

("And time's not on our side.") Ash hopped on gear after gear, doing his best not to get pressed by more than time. They found wooden walkways and more suits of armor willing to halt their path. A hammer-like module nearly came down on Ash and Pikachu while Pikachu eyed a giant bell above. They boarded any gear that could take them to the next level. They reached a rotating machine where Ash ducked and hopped over each weight.

"Jeez, they could get a ladder in one? Whoever does this must be getting paid a lot!" That's when there was laughter. Ash and Pikachu turned to the side behind iron bars to find a rather rotund man flying without wings but holding something that was bigger than him.

"Tick!" he chanted. "Tock! Tick! Tock!" He repeated on as he ascended upward.

("You don't suppose…") pondered Pikachu.

"No question, Pikachu," Ash growled. "He's gotta be the last Master of Illusion and the one holding the last Rainbow Gem."

("And we can take him down.") The climb continued as Ash swung on the weights to get to higher ground, finding scales to propel themselves upward. Finally, they reached the door to the bell room that was only accessible with a ladder. They climbed to the door and opened it. They entered the room where a Pokéball awaited them. Rather than wait for that voice, Pikachu raced out and threw the Pokéball to Ash who caught it. Remembering that Pancham and Eevee were in the lobby, Ash deduced the last Pokémon.

"Braixen, come on out!" Ash opened the Pokéball and Braixen emerged.

("Ash?") she blinked as she saw Pikachu rejoining Ash. ("Pikachu?")

"Listen, Braixen…" spoke Ash. "Usually, I wait until I beat the last obstacle to rescue Serena."

("What?") the Fox Pokémon gasped. ("What happened to Serena?")

("A witch named Mizrabel kidnapped her and you guys,") Pikachu added. ("We've already freed Pancham and Eevee.")

("So, they're okay?") guessed Braixen.

("They are!") confirmed Pikachu. Braixen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, where's the last Master?" wondered Ash. That's when the voice returned.

"Tick!" he chanted. "Tock! Tick! Tock! I am Oaf, the Clock Maker,…" With a bowl haircut and a husky size covered by a purple garb over green sleeves, a raven-haired man with a large mallet appeared. He also wore black slacks. "And your time is up!" Ash cringed as he faced Oaf, the last Master of Illusion with Pikachu and Braixen. Could Braixen's aid make the difference for Ash to claim the final Rainbow Gem?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Serena's Wish

_Chapter 8: Serena's Wish_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Braixen faced the Clockmaker Oaf, the last Master of Illusion. "Oaf, huh?" repeated Ash. "Good name." Oaf charged at Ash and swung his hammer. Ash and the Pokémon dodged clear of the strike. The momentum caused Oaf to fall over in which Pikachu leaped onto him, landing on his gut.

"Leave my stomach alone!" he cried as he slammed his hammer to the ground and caused five giant gold bells to fall by the stage. He eyed Ash and ran to him before swinging away. Ash ducked out of the way as the hammer made contact with the bell and rung Oaf. The bell fell as Oaf tried to recover.

"I got it!" realized Ash. "Braixen, Pikachu, follow my lead!" The Pokémon nodded, knowing Ash had something to prove. Oaf dusted himself off and faced Ash again. Oaf raced after Ash, a collision appearing imminent. Oaf swung his hammer while Braixen raced behind the Clockmaker. When Ash met Oaf, the latter swung the hammer but Ash hopped above the swipe. The momentum threw Oaf to the ground as Braixen leaped onto his gut. Oaf recovered and spun like a top at Braixen. She jumped onto the bell before leaping off as Oaf got there. Dizzy, he stopped as his back was on the bell that smacked him in the back. He and the bell fell, but only Oaf stayed on the platform.

"Now I hear Ding and Dong instead of Tick and Tock," he chortled. "But I will be the one to clean your clock." He charged once more. Ash saw that Oaf's attention was on him and not the Pokémon.

"Braixen, Hidden Power!" Braixen powered up a blue orb as Ash lined himself and Oaf to another bell. When Oaf cocked the hammer back, Braixen and Pikachu came after Oaf. The Clockmaker swung and Ash sidestepped. However, the swinging Oaf batted the blue orb Braixen flung in his rotation. Suddenly, Pikachu's Iron Tail smashed the batted orb back, nailing Oaf enough to propel him into another bell. The impact sheared the bell off and Oaf reel. "We're running out of time..." Oaf came after Pikachu with a running start before leaping but Braixen was quick enough to save the Mouse Pokémon and have Oaf crash head-first into another bell, knocking it off.

("Thanks,") Pikachu praised.

("We're almost done,") the Fox Pokémon barked. ("That last one right there!") Oaf regrouped before standing in front of Ash. Oaf started his swing and Ash was ready to jump back. Instead, Oaf held back on the swing. Ash felt fooled before seeing the Pokémon run up to the last bell. Ash rushed at Oaf who prepared to swing for real, but Ash spun around Oaf and reached the last bell with Pikachu on top and Braixen behind and holding the ring. Reaching, Ash nodded to the two Pokémon before landing a dropkick on the bell. This sent the bell upward.

"It's time!" he called out. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung Iron Tail which Braixen jumped off when Pikachu's attack made contact with the bell. It rung as Braixen was quickly back on the bell. Ash spotted it, sensing Oaf behind him. "Braixen, Flamethrower! Propel the bell!"

("Right!") barked Braixen as she pulled her stick from her tail. It had a ribbon tied on it as Serena's first Pokémon unleashed a powerful flame that rocketed the bell forward. Oaf reached and swung the hammer once more which Ash dove away from. It was perfectly timed as he ducked the bell and it struck Oaf, catapulting him upward and onto his back, laid out while the bell disconnected from the rope and landed upright, Oaf inside. Ash came to the bell and grinned.

"Looks like it's bedtime for you," he punned his defeat. Suddenly...

("It's the last one!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash turned to the two Pokémon as Braixen knelt to a purple gem.

("This is the last diamond?") guessed Braixen. Ash came over to see the gem.

"This is the last Rainbow Gem!" he announced as he hoisted the Rainbow Gem. "We got all seven! Now, we can rescue Serena!" Braixen's eyes lit up. "But, we should know what's coming."

("The vision?") believed Pikachu. With a flash, a new setting emerged. Ash and Pikachu expected this to happen but Braixen was a little surprised.

("What just happened?") she asked. ("And where are we?") Soon enough, they saw Past Ash, Past Pikachu, Past Bonnie, Past Clemont, Past Dedenne and Past Serena entering the hallway.

_"Three bedrooms left?"_ asked Past Serena.

_"That's what Nurse Joy said,"_ Past Clemont briefed.

_"Hey, if they're bunk beds, I wouldn't mind sleeping with Serena,"_ Past Bonnie suggested.

_("I like that idea,")_ Past Dedenne liked. Past Ash opened the first of three doors to find a single bed in the room.

_"This is for one person,"_ he pointed out. Past Clemont opened the second door, finding two beds.

_"This one has two,"_ he claimed. _"Serena, what about the last one?"_ Past Serena looked to the last bedroom.

_"Nope, only see one bed,"_ she sighed. _"But, hey! If Bonnie wants to stay with me..."_ Past Bonnie became gleeful.

_"Oh, can I!?"_ she wished.

_"Sure thing!"_ granted Past Serena. Past Bonnie and Past Dedenne cheered. Past Ash and Past Pikachu sighed with smiles to Past Bonnie's cheerfulness.

_"Only you, Bonnie..."_ muttered Past Ash.

_("What can we do about it?")_ mulled Past Pikachu.

_"So, Serena and Bonnie will have the double bedroom while Ash and I have the singles,"_ Past Clemont summarized. Everyone agreed before going into the rooms designated. Ash realized the situation.

"This was in Anistar City," he figured out. "People keep coming due to seeing that Sundial." As he tried to understand the purpose of the vision, Pikachu put his ears on the door of the girls' bedroom.

_"You've been practicing that song for a while?"_ asked Past Bonnie.

_"I have,"_ Past Serena confirmed. _"She told me she wanted to sing it for Ash but... she felt that she belonged more in Cerulean City than wanting to stay with Ash. When I told her and about the memories..."_ Part of what Past Serena said made Pikachu gawk.

("Cerulean City?") he repeated. Hearing his partner, Ash and Braixen looked to the Mouse Pokémon.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Suddenly, Past Serena came out and took a deep breath while wearing a lavender shirt and shorts. After a deep breath, she opened Ash's door. "Serena?"

("Why's she going in there?") wondered Braixen.

"Let's go in and see," Ash suggested. He and the Pokémon joined Past Serena into Past Ash's room, eying Past Ash and Past Pikachu fast asleep. Reaching Past Ash's bed, Past Serena petted the trainer's hair back, noting his face.

_"You haven't changed since our time at Professor Oak's camp all those years ago,"_ Past Serena admired. _"All this time, there's been an abundance of ways to confess to you and Misty, your friend from Cerulean City, helped me."_ This made Ash twitch an eyelid.

"Wait, what does Misty have to do with this?" he gawked. Finally, Past Serena had her lips to Past Ash's ear... and sang.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

_I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

_Why? Why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

Ash's eyes lit up, his mouth agape as he heard Past Serena's beautiful voice. He's floored even as Past Serena leaned in and gave Past Ash a loving kiss to the lips. "I heard that, and I... oh my goodness..." he gulped. After her kiss, Past Serena returned to the room with Bonnie. All that was on Ash's face was a sweet smile. Then, the vision ended and Ash and the Pokémon were reunited with Serena's Pokémon. Pancham and Eevee came to Braixen with glee to have their other partner back with them as Ash collapsed onto his knees, utter shock to him about Serena's time with him and what it meant. The Pokémon saw his crumble. "All this time... I just... I can't believe it... I've been so completely dense and stupid that Serena loved me." He started to recall Mizrabel's words.

'_Poor child...' _she rang in his head. 'Y_ou never appreciate what you have until it's gone!'_

"Serena, I promise I wanna do the right thing from now on!" he cried. Pikachu and Serena's Pokémon surrounded him with Braixen patting Ash's back, Eevee patting Ash's arm and Pancham patting his head. Ash looked up to see Serena's Pokémon giving him support.

("We can help you, Ash,") Pancham sneered.

("After all you did to save us,") Eevee barked.

("She's our friend as well,") Braixen reminded. Being helped up. Ash knew that sulking his obliviousness wouldn't save Serena.

"Pancham..." he called softly. "Eevee... Braixen... Pikachu..." Back on his feet, Ash knew what needed to be done. "Shall we?" The Pokémon cheered before going up to the third floor and passing a mirror which caught Pikachu's eyes.

("Ash, the mirror!") he yelped. Ash turned back to see the mirror on Pikachu's pointing.

"Did you see something there?" he asked.

("Yeah, it looked familiar,") Pikachu started. Trusting his Pokémon, Ash raced back to the mirror, only to see himself in something different: a blue tunic over a gray long-sleeve shirt and pants, blue boots and gloves and a blue fedora. Ash and Pikachu realized what it was.

"It's what I wore during the Cameran Palace's 'Hero of the Year' celebration," he realized.

("Take it!") encouraged Braixen. Ash blinked before turning to Serena's first Pokémon. ("She'll like it!") Ash decided to listen before going in, the mirror acting like a portal. The Pokémon wondered if Ash would come out. Only ten seconds later, Ash reemerged in the outfit in the mirror. He looked to see his new wear, rather shocked to be wearing it.

"This brings back memories..." Braixen started to admire Ash's new gear.

("Not bad, indeed...") Satisfied, Ash and the Pokémon headed up the last flight of stairs out to a balcony. Ash felt ready to give Mizrabel his all.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Well, we are, so prepare for trouble!" a woman sounded.

"You're the real deals so make it double!" a man rhymed. A hot-air balloon rose with the balloon shaped like a cat's head fitted with a gold oval coin. The basket appeared with a redhead woman having long and straight hair and an ice-violet-haired man with a basic haircut. They both wore white uniforms with red "R" emblems on their chest.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce-"

"Water Shuriken!" interrupted Ash as he brought Greninja back out. Greninja formed a Water Shuriken before throwing it at the ropes holding the balloon to the basket. It fell onto the balcony, rattling the two adults and a white cat with the same head as the balloon. It also has a curled tail and brown fir at the tips of its toes.

"Dat was rude!" it growled like a man.

"It was!" the ice-violet-haired whined. The redhead rose to her feet.

"What's the big idea!?" she shouted. "You know better than to disrupt our motto!"

"I don't have time for this, Team Rocket!" snapped Ash. "I need to get up to that tower now to save Serena!" The redhead scoffed to Ash's plea.

"Oh, please~" she snorted. "Like I care about some little twerpette. It's pretty simple: Hand over Pikachu and I may forgive your rude interruption."

"Oh, please~" Ash mocked the redhead. "Like I care about your ordeals with your boss. You already know you won't get your hands on Pikachu! Forget it and let us go!" The redhead wasn't going to accept it. She had a Pokéball out.

"Gourgeist, come on out!" Opening the ball, a midnight brown pumpkin with a face on its long stem emerged with pink hair-like leaves.

"I'm coming in, Jessie!" the ice-violet-haired urged. "Inkay, toot sweet!" His Pokéball opened and a blue squid with a pink triangular crown emerged.

"I said I have no time!" shouted Ash which echoed. The two new Pokémon stopped. Jessie didn't see it that way.

"I'll stop when Pikachu's ours!" she declared. "Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Inkay, perform Foul Play!" the ice-violet-haired added. Gourgeist and Inkay... didn't move. This seemed strange. "Inkay, Foul Play!"

"I need some Seed Bombs, Gourgeist!" demanded Jessie. The two Pokémon didn't listen. Ash's and Serena's Pokémon were ready to fight but were puzzled to Team Rocket's Pokémon disobeying their trainers.

"Guys, I've been wanting to do something to Jessie and James for the longest time," he whispered. "I hope you guys understand."

("I think I do,") Braixen believed. Jessie stood in front of a petrified Gourgeist and Inkay.

"This is the chance to get the twerp's Pikachu!" she roared. When she looked back, Ash was right in front of her as he landed a bone-crunching uppercut which launched the redhead a few feet back and to the ground. James and the Pokémon gawked to what Ash did. Jessie seethed as she started to rise. "Have you gone stupid!? You know better than to attack another trainer-" Ash stopped her rant with an overhand punch at the side of her head.

"Oh, so now that someone's committing a crime against you," he snarled. "You want that person to be arrested? That's what you, James, Meowth and EVERYONE ON TEAM ROCKET ARE AND WHAT I HATE THE MOST: HYPOCRITES!" He threw Jessie back to the ice-violet-haired and the cat who realized they angered Ash.

"I don't care what you say!" she recovered with fury. "PIKACHU OR ELSE!"

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" called out Ash. "Greninja, Water Shuriken! Pikachu, Electro Ball! Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Greninja powered another Water Shuriken before holding it up. Braixen's fired a symbol of flame as Pikachu launched an Electro Ball and Pancham his Dark Pulse. A combination of water, fire, dark and electric turned the Water Shuriken into a white shuriken. "You want to complain to the authorities about what I did, look at your criminal records and life choices! Fire it, Greninja!"

("With pleasure, Sensei!") sneered Greninja. He fired the white shuriken which exploded and zoomed Team Rocket into the wall across the gap. Inkay and Gourgeist weren't touched.

"Yep, he's mad," the cat mewed weakly.

"But how did he make our Pokémon stop obeying us?" the ice-violet-haired asked. Inkay and Gourgeist hummed something that made the cat guess.

"Aura? I mean, he does look like Sir Aaron from da Palace in Kanto."

"That would be weird." Jessie couldn't respond as the impact knocked her out. Ash brought out the Gems and they flew to the gap and lined up from the order Ash and the Pokémon retrieved them. They formed a rainbow over to the tower. They climbed the rainbow and reached the other side. Through the door, Ash prepared for the worst as he brought out his Flying-Type Pokémon. That's when Mizrabel showed up, riding her broom.

"The Rainbow Gems of seven you gather," she taunted. "And the look of honor, it won't be enough as my magic will make your climb rough!" She fired lightning to the building. Turning up, the tower became alive with all sorts of pits.

"Pikachu, you stay with the rest as Talonflame and Hawlucha fly to the top," Ash instructed.

("But we're a team!") urged Pikachu.

"I know, which is why we need you at the tip when I get Serena out of Mizrabel's clutches. Besides, Eevee may need a comfort buddy." Pikachu saw the brittle platforms, knowing the extra weight may prove costly.

("Be careful,") Braixen hoped as she pawed Ash on the back. Ash nodded before beginning his climb. He remained light on his feet when the platforms crumpled on a step. Spiders became stepping stones with a bounce and swings propelled him higher. After a minute, he reached the top of the tower as Pikachu, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Braixen greeted him. With a deep breath, he entered the chamber, finding a giant bubble floating high.

"Serena!" he shouted before looking to the cloak. "Time to face reality, Mizrabel!" The cloak laughed but it didn't sound like Mizrabel's laugh. Rather, it stood taller than Mizrabel. It wore a crown and looked to Ash, a younger version with a sinister smile.

"So, you've finally come?" she cackled. "I'm afraid you're late... Bow to your queen!" Ash now faced a woman of new age and power. He believed Team Rocket's interference bought Mizrabel enough time to take Serena's youth and beauty. He could imagine Serena's frail and aged look but all he saw was the witch and he was ready to claim back the true love of his life.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Ash's Destiny

_Chapter 9: Ash's Destiny_

* * *

Ash entered the Castle of Illusion, rescued Serena's Pokémon, defeated Mizrabel's Masters of Illusion and gathered the seven Rainbow Gems. Now as he wore a suit that belonged to a Sir Aaron, Ash faced Mizrabel who was a lot younger. This meant that Ash arrived too late. Team Rocket bought Mizrabel enough time to siphon Serena's youth and beauty. "Alright, Mizrabel…" he growled. "I don't know what you paid to have Team Rocket keep me from stopping you but that's too far!" Pikachu and Serena's Pokémon waited near the entrance as Eevee felt an invisible barrier which prevented them from advancing.

"Team Rocket?" wondered Mizrabel. "I never heard of them… but I did see them wanting the rodent that's steadfast by your side. Such cowardice for hunting a child for a pet." Ash blinked as Braixen believed Mizrabel.

("Coincidence…") she guessed. Mizrabel came to the center of the room with her arms out to her side.

"Now, you will understand what the power of youth and beauty will provide!" she taunted. "You thought you were a match for me? _That_ would be in a Castle of Delusion!" She summoned green ghosts to spin around Mizrabel who stood in the middle. "Specters from beyond the grave, heed my bidding, hear my call! Rid me of this earnest naive! Crush his spirit! Cause his fall!" As she chanted, the ghosts came after Ash as he sidestepped each specter. Without warning, the specters returned to Mizrabel as she pointed to Ash. "Attack!" The ghost shot out in different directions but Ash was in sight of the speeding specter. His hands were aglow.

"Return!" shouted Ash as he smacked one specter back at Mizrabel, going even faster. It slammed into Mizrabel and she reeled from the blowback. Ash noticed his hands shining in a veil. "My aura?" He turned back to Mizrabel.

"So, you've improved within the Castle of Illusion, Ash?"

"You've noticed..."

"You may find yourself in your own illusion." The specters came back. "Gather back, my fiendish fools; circle around, ghosts and ghouls!" The specters made a green wall that moved around, forcing Ash to run. "Spin and twist, twirl and whirl!"

"Now I know what clothes feel like in a washer!"

"Let your phantom fury swirl!" The specters flew in a curving pattern but Ash was caught off-balanced. He took a shot from a specter, sending back to another specter, but he nailed that one back at Mizrabel with a glowing arm. That nailed the witch and the floor began to crumble. Beneath was a swirl of violet energy. "Pathetic boy! You dare to challenge me!?"

"You know I'm up for the challenge! I'm not gonna go down as easily as you think!"

"Then challenge accepted!" The specters returned and so did their circling, this time with more speed. "Fly faster, faster! Glide round and round! Leave him which, no safety hitch! Curve in, curl out! Then wind about!" Ash was doing all sorts of sidestepping, but the speed was greater than anticipated as he had specters slamming into him. "Possess this space, and now give chase!"

"And now, catch!" Ash recovered enough to catch a specter and throw it back at Mizrabel who reeled once more as the floor continued to deteriorate.

"A brat like you is the reason I will never lose!" Once more, the specters returned but Mizrabel guided some from above, making Ash nervous. "O, shades of darkness… O, spirits of night…" The specters circling around Mizrabel stayed close but she used one to fire at Ash. "Destroy this wretch with all your might! His true love's beauty is mine to hold, her youth is gone as I have told!" Hearing Mizrabel mocking Ash's newfound love for Serena, he stopped and seethed. "Now, curse his heart and blind his eyes…" It left him wide open for a few shots. "And bring about his ultimate demise!" Ash spotted one more and before the specter flew down, he jumped and caught it.

"You can take my eyes, but you won't take my focus!" With a shout, he chucked the specter back at Mizrabel, striking her again. Still, she remained upbeat.

"Oh, we have just begun, young trainer! I have more to share with you!" The specters began to hoop around.

("She's getting serious,") Eevee gulped.

"Apparitions, sow from your crypt!" chanted Mizrabel. "Ruse his mind! Boggle his quip. Wind about him to and fro! Steal from him all that he knows!" During that time, the new pattern confused Ash and he took a few shots while trying not to fall into the vortex below. He recovered enough to find the specters ready to fire back. "End him now!" The specters bulldozed Ash that he nearly fell through the floor. "Ash, it's a shame that you've rediscovered love after the Rainbow Gems revealed the romance of the two of you. Destiny can be a wicked mistress." She revealed Serena unconscious but still herself. Mizrabel hadn't drawn anything from her.

"Serena!" he gasped.

"Now, feel the power of your love's anguish over the years of your ignorance!" The bubble began to emit a pink essence that bled into Mizrabel's hand. Serena's skin began to wrinkle as she winced from the energy being drained from her. Now fueled, Mizrabel blasted a stream of energy that propelled Ash to the wall, pinning him. After 15 seconds, Ash crumpled to the ground. He felt hurt, he felt tired, he felt helpless. He felt guilty for letting it all happen.

"I deserve it," he admitted. "You may take Serena's youth and beauty, but you can't take her heart and purity. As long as I stand…" That's when echoes of his and Serena's younger selves coursed through his head and his chest while he scowled.

"_Never give up until the end!" _cheered Little Serena.

"_Never give up until you try!" _cheered Little Ash.

"_Never give up until the end!" _cheered Past Serena. Ash stood on his feet.

"I will never give up until the end!" he finished.

"Fool!" she snapped. "You're in my domain!" Once more, the specters formed a wall. "Return to me, you fiendish fools; circle around, ghosts and ghouls!" Ash saw the wall and had an idea.

"Not this time!" He stopped the wall coming with his hands in an aura veil, stopping Mizrabel's chants and surprising her.

"What are you doing!?"

"You used Serena's energy on me, I'll use the specters on you!" The aura hands dug into the specters' wall before he flung a wave that shattered the other wall and slashed at Mizrabel. She took the shot and staggered.

"That's it…" The limitless specters circled and whipped around wildly. "Phantoms and ghosts in grim collusion; band together in my castle's illusion! Here, hope is but a faint delusion; and the boy will meet his dire conclusion!" Unknown to Mizrabel, Ash began to spin like a top while swinging his veil-covered fist, blasting uppercuts to the specters and flying them to the air. They came down and pelted Mizrabel enough to leave her dazed and confused. Suddenly, a white crystal formed in Ash's hands. His fatigued body mustered what it could do to stay standing as a staggering Mizrabel looked to the crystal. "No!" Ash decided to give Mizrabel one more attack.

"Allow me to show you the power that I have!" he roared as he fired a beam of light from the crystal at Mizrabel who took it full force.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUT I WANTED TO BE THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL!" The blast of light tore through Mizrabel's young skin and reverted her back to her older version. Looking up, Ash saw the bubble Serena's in falling. Inside, Serena looked mummified with cracked and wrinkled skin, brittle white hair and faded clothes. The bubble shrunk into Serena's aged body and cocooned her as Ash caught it. Pikachu and Serena's Pokémon reached as the cocoon began to fade. When it was done, Serena was herself, young and beautiful as before and held in Ash's arms, her legs on one arm and her shoulders and head in the other.

("Serena!") they cheered. Serena's eyes opened to see the boy who caught her.

"A-Ash?" she called weakly. Ash's outfit made Serena awe at the first thing she saw upon her rescue.

"Thank goodness," he smiled. Serena seemed incredibly perplexed before she spotted her Pokémon.

"Braixen! Pancham! Eevee! What are you three doing out of your Pokéballs?" Before Serena's Pokémon could speak, there was a rumbling. Concrete began to lose its foundation.

"Now what!?" That's when a broom flew to Ash, Serena and their Pokémon. They turned to Mizrabel who returned to normal.

"The Castle of Illusion is without magic!" she warned. "Without it, the castle will collapse! Hurry! Get on!" Serena wasn't sure what to do since this was the same old woman who kidnapped her. To Ash, they were out of time and ideas.

"Okay!" he complied. "Serena, get your Pokémon back into their Pokéballs!"

"Yeah!" she trusted Ash. He handed the Pokéballs to her. "Braixen, Pancham, Eevee… return!" The Pokémon reentered their balls. The stained glass shattered, the floor splintered and collapsed. In a bold move, Ash boarded the broom and offered his hand to hoist Serena aboard. With one pull, Serena flew into Ash's arms as Pikachu hopped into her lap.

"Follow me!" urged Mizrabel. Ash nodded and Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Using one hand, Ash guided the broom through the falling stones and wood. Serena gripped Ash tightly. After a minute, the broom riders escaped and the Castle of Illusion crumbled to a pile of rubble.

"Ash, what was that castle?" asked Serena.

("The Castle of Illusion…") muttered Pikachu. To Ash, it no longer mattered.

"A great adventure to save you," he replied. Serena giggled to Ash's reply as they neared the picnic blanket. "Hey, we're back to our picnic!"

"And that's where I'll drop you off," Mizrabel offered. The broom stopped as Pikachu hopped off first. Ash carried Serena in his arm as she held her while he dismounted the broom. Pikachu reached the basket, but there was nothing there. "Ash, your magic of love and aura was so strong, you may be the grand master of magic overall. Potential is there and you can achieve it." Ash smiled to Mizrabel's words.

"I'll keep it in mind," he accepted.

"Thank you, and the flying broom is yours," Mizrabel gave. "Consider it my apology for all the trouble I've caused. Jealousy is a dreadful hypnosis or rage." Ash and Serena realized Mizrabel acted out of character.

"Hey, we're all good," Ash dismissed with a smile but his Sir Aaron outfit vanished, his normal attire reappearing. Serena sighed.

"Oh no..." she whined. "I liked it!" Ash shrugged, knowing he couldn't do anything to keep the outfit. Mizrabel casted a spell that gave new food and drinks to make up for ruining their picnic.

"Thank you... and farewell!" With that, Mizrabel took off. At her departure, Ash's body gave out. He collapsed onto the blanket with Serena catching him.

"Ash!" she cried. Pikachu became worried about his trainer.

("It's finally taking a toll,") he squeaked. Seeing Pikachu's tail wipe Ash's forehead after removing his cap, Serena realized the effort Ash put in since her kidnapping: he never stopped, he never rested, he was full throttle to tackle each illusionary world to collect all of the Rainbow Gems and face Mizrabel to save her.

"You poor thing…" she smiled. "You've always were one who never does anything halfway, my hero!"

"I didn't want to stop even after learning the truth," Ash huffed. "Get your Pokémon out, they'll want to hear of this. I'll have mine out as well." True to form, Ash released his Pokémon. Complying, Serena released her Pokémon as well. "For instance, that song you sang to me…" Serena giggled to the notion.

"That, I have to thank you for. When I saw your contacts and who you've been traveling with, I called Misty and she said that she had a song to sing for you but… she had someone else in mind. Instead, when I told her about my feelings, she coached me in the song. I had enough courage to sing to you."

"I figured as much… and it was better to have heard it from you now that I know what my heart wants."

"Oh?"

"See, when my Pokémon and I came to rescue you, we started seeing our past and I… I want to apologize for being so dense and stupid through our time in the Kalos Region-" Serena placed a finger over Ash's lips.

"You apologized enough when you rescued me from the castle. I'm sure the Pokémon agree with this." Like Serena said, their Pokémon believed her.

"Thanks, guys… but still, I can't forgive myself without something I've been wanting to give you." This made Serena blink.

"You have something?" Rather than say it, Ash reached up and grabbed Serena's head. He pulled himself up and kissed Serena's lips. Serena's eyes grew at the sudden smooch as the Pokémon awed the scene and Clemont and Bonnie came to the picnic. Bonnie arrived first before she saw Ash and Serena kissing. Clemont was huffing and puffing while Dedenne escaped Bonnie's pouch to get a closer look as Serena accepted Ash's offer.

"Bonnie, can't you slow down once in a while to let me catch up!?" complained Clemont.

"But look, big brother!" urged Bonnie. Clemont peered up and saw Ash and Serena's romantic moment. "It's so beautiful!"

"Oh my gosh! They did it!" Finally, the two broke after a few minutes.

"Now, that promise is fulfilled, dear," Ash giggled. Serena's heart skipped a beat as her face became red, blushing embarrassment.

"Dear…" she repeated. "Are you… saying that…"

"I am… I've seen everything between us and even what we've done together… like you kissing me at camp the night I helped you back to camp." It made Serena hiccup.

"Th-That m-moment!?" Just then, Team Rocket emerged in the hot-air balloon.

"A-HA!" sounded Jessie. Everyone looked up, finding the balloon and Team Rocket. "Now, we can pay you back for that Assault and Battery you gave us in that tower!" The Pokémon and the trainers gawked to Jessie accusation.

"Hey, leave them alone!" shouted Bonnie.

"_You _have no saying in this, baby twerpette!" snapped Jessie. "It's time you give yourself to the police for what you did to me!" Ash felt needed to protect his and Serena's Pokémon. "Now, Gourgeist-" That's when a bubble formed around the basket. The bubble broke the ropes that attached the basket to the Meowth balloon which flew to the sky.

"Silly me," Mizrabel sounded. All turned to the aged witch. "Nearly forgotten the wicked and the idiocy, though her beauty may make a fine foundation to claim." Team Rocket gasped to Mizrabel's sudden arrival and capture.

"Mizrabel?" blinked Ash.

"Oh, don't mind this old lady," Mizrabel teased. Jessie grew infuriated.

"Hey, look who's talking!" she snarled. "And what do you mean by beauty!?"

"Why, it's yours I will inherit," she sneered. That made Team Rocket pale in fright.

"Dis old hag wants you, Jessie?" shuttered Meowth.

"A-And w-why u-us!?" stuttered James. Mizrabel turned to Ash and Serena.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she cackled before flying off with Team Rocket in tow. "FAREWELL!" Her evil cackle made Team Rocket scream in fear.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S CARRIED OFF AGAIN!" they cried. Ash was helped to a seat with Serena's help.

"I guess she wasn't all bad," she laughed.

"Just a bit crazy," Ash smirked. "And a few of us can't be happier now." Serena giggled more as she hugged and kissed Ash more. Hawlucha brought over a lemonade for Ash to refresh himself. "Thanks, Hawlucha." Clemont and Bonnie joined Ash and Serena with their picnic.

"So, this picnic was a date, Serena?" suspected Clemont.

"Well, our first… as boyfriend and girlfriend," Serena ad-libed. Ash nodded, accepting his new role. Bonnie's face was full of glee as she hugged the two.

"I knew it would happen!" she laughed. "Ash, I guess you're not as dense as I believed!"

"Oh, believe me, Bonnie," Ash sighed with a smile. "There's a few areas I gotta straighten." Everyone laughed to it. Ash had a new issue come up. "So, who should we tell about it to, first? My mom?"

"About us now dating?" guessed Serena.

"Hey, I thought they'd know," Ash pointed out.

"Why not Grace?" suggested Bonnie. "Or maybe Miette?"

"No, anyone but Miette!" denied Serena. They may be discussing though the night, but the romance of Ash and Serena has begun. That night back at the Pokémon Center with all of their Pokémon in the room, as well as Dedenne and Squishy, Ash and Serena were in the same bed. They were snuggled together as the first of many nights and days of the two as boyfriend and girlfriend. The future looks bright.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED…

(Time's almost up to vote. When this concludes, I'll start the next crossover.)


	10. The Love That Conquered All

_Chapter 10/Final: The Love that Conquered All_

* * *

Years have passed. At a restaurant, two teenagers exited: a raven-haired young man with a scruffy Pikachu emerged with a honey blond ponytail woman, her tails looking like two whips. The young man wore a blue jacket and his face looked very similar to Ash's. He also wore blue denim pants. The woman wore a pink blouse blouse under a red jacket, red long skirt and stiletto heels. "Thanks for taking me out, Ash," she greeted.

"Of course, Serena," Ash welcomed. "And it's great to know how Grace is doing." Serena huffed a giggle as new people came in.

"Ash!" sounded another young man.

"Serena!" called another young woman. Ash and Serena looked to see another raven-haired young man with glasses in a green jacket over a yellow t-shirt and shorts with a green gecko with leaves on its arms and a vine protruding out of its head. By them was a pigtail blond young woman wearing a black jacket over a yellow t-shirt with an outline of Pikachu printed and a black skirt. By her was a black dog with a green scarf, jaw, left front paw and hexagonal spots on its chest.

"Max!" called Ash to the raven-haired.

"Bonnie!" called Serena to the other blond. The union congregated to the front door of the restaurant.

"Man, I've heard you're a tough trainer to find, even after becoming a Pokémon Master," Max huffed.

"And I forgot that today's the anniversary of when you two declared yourself boyfriend and girlfriend," Bonnie realized. Serena nodded to the case while Max wondered about the moment Ash and Serena began dating.

"I wondered about what it was like with Mizrabel," he pointed out.

"I've told Miette, Shauna, even my mom about what it was like and I could just say that I wasn't awake for it," Serena admitted.

"It's a surprise you didn't ask me about it," Ash shrugged. "But it's not as important as your timing's perfect."

"Oh, really?" sneered Bonnie. "What could you have for me, my boyfriend and Squishy?" Max itched his embarrassed face to Bonnie's boyfriend claim.

"Don't forget Serena, Bonnie," Ash referred. "The bus is arriving." The bus arrived and all boarded. A little while later, all wandered into the woods to find a peculiar area with some bushes and trees. "Pikachu and I did some sleuthing to find it after we saw the first vision from the Rainbow Gems." Serena began to recall the vision as well.

"From the stories you told us and Clemont," she started. "It's the moment you saw me trip after being spooked by an Oddish."

"And you coming to help her back on her feet," Bonnie finished. Max huffed a chuckle.

"Only Ash…" he muttered through a cackle. "Helping those when they're in trouble, even when they're making friends for the first time."

"Unlike you wanting to challenge me to a Pokémon battle with_out_ a Pokémon," Ash countered. Max hiccuped as Bonnie sneered at him.

"Dear, what's that about?" she questioned. Max wasn't sure of how to answer while Serena examined the spot she cried on after injuring her knee.

"To think, this is where Ash and I first met…" she recalled. As she looked upon it, something caught her eye: pink. "Hmm?" Hearing her short gasp, everyone turned to Serena.

"Did you see something?" asked Ash. Looking around, Serena spotted a pink heart-shaped fish and a pink cat with a long tail. She knelt down and petted the pink cat. Waking it up.

"Sorry to wake you, Mew," she whispered. "Were you here long?" A mew from Mew alerted the others.

"Mew!?" guessed Bonnie. Serena came back over to show her findings. Mew's blue eyes were open and the heart-shaped fish woke as well.

"It _is_ Mew!" gasped Max. "And a Luvdisc." Seeing the Luvdisc, Bonnie recalled information to Luvdisc. Ash came over to pet both.

("I remember you!") mewed Mew. Luvdisc flew up to perch itself on Serena's shoulder.

"Hold on…" voiced Bonnie. "I remember a legend about Luvdisc. Legend has it that a couple canoeing one day encountered Luvdisc, and a school formed. Those who are in contact of the Rendezvous Pokémon are granted a lifetime of love! It says so on the PokéDex!" Ash and Serena seemed rather awed to the discussion.

"But that doesn't explain why Mew's here," Max pondered. Before Ash could reply, a caw from the air alerted everyone as Luvdisc circled around the two. More Luvdisc came along with a red avian bird with a gold curling crest on top. All saw it and gasped.

"Ho-oh!" named Ash as the bird landed.

"So majestic!" cheered Bonnie. However, something troubled Max.

"Not meaning to act out of line but Luvdisc are Water-Type Pokémon," he reminded. "We're in the middle of land." Ho-oh cawed to Max angrily. "Okay! I won't question!" Serena sighed to Max's impulse and retreat.

"I'm sure Ho-oh has a reason for bringing in this Luvdisc school," she studied. With her back turned, Ash motioned to Pikachu and Mew who flew to Ash.

"It's time," he whispered. He looked over to another part of the forest which had two women and a young man waiting. The young brunette man had curled hair and wore a vest over a magenta-striped shirt and cargo shorts. By him was a blond woman in a white tank-top and camouflaged slacks leaning along with a brunette woman wearing a magenta shirt that had black shoulders.

("Understood,") Pikachu agreed as he ran to Max and Bonnie and pawed Bonnie's leg. Looking down as Serena's apologizing to Ho-oh, Bonnie saw Pikachu head to the direction of the adults. Squishy heard the quiet squeaking from Pikachu and followed. Max and Bonnie looked to each other before heading out after the Pokémon. Turning around, Max and Bonnie were gone.

"Max?" she called. "Bonnie?" Ash brought out a little box as Max and Bonnie reached the adults with cameras and a camcorder.

"I should've known it was you two," whispered Bonnie. "Did Ash hire you, Alexa?"

"No, Viola did," the brunette woman tattled while pointing to the blond. "And Todd had known Ash and that's why we're here to document it."

"And I heard your brother's dating someone right now?" guessed Viola.

"Yeah, he's got Lilia while I have Max," Bonnie claimed. Before Serena could find Max and Bonnie, Ash decided to come forward.

"There's another reason I wanted to bring you over here," he started. Serena turned around to see Ash now in front of her. "In all honesty, Max and Bonnie, Grovyle and Squishy… they were not part of the reason but at least I have plenty to see this moment. I wanted to bring you here to reminisce for the task ahead. See, ever since the day in the Castle of Illusion with Mizrabel, I realized there was more to life than Pokémon. Mizrabel showed me who I should care about. I mean, you were there for all my Pokémon Gym Battles since and I was there for your performances and other business." He pulled out a Pokéball in front of Serena. Seeing it, Serena believed Ash was giving her one of his Pokémon.

"Ash, I can't," she refused. "If I wanted, Pikachu's more than enough as a support Pokémon to have around." Ash laughed to Serena's belief.

"I'd rather give you my life before I give you Pikachu or any of my Pokémon… hopefully, starting now." He knelt to her and took a deep breath. Serena's eyes widened. "The Castle of Illusion made me realize how much of a grateful and cherished woman you are to me. It was also the worst I've been scared to know how close I was to lose you after you loved me so much. In all honesty, I don't want to lose you again. The Pokémon have gathered here because they sensed something big. Serena, you've been the moment I never knew I wanted, but I now know that it was the only thing making me smile so much. You've been my inspiration, my balloon to pull me from my darkness and I would be willing to give you anything needed to give you the same happiness you've given me. I guess I need to be straight." He presented the Pokéball before hitting the button. Instead of a Pokémon, a gold ring emerged. Her mouth agape and her hands shielding it, Serena gasped. Max and Bonnie clutched their hands together while Mew, Ho-oh and the Luvdisc watched on anxiously. "Serena Yvonne… will you marry me?" Tense seconds passed. Ash's proposal gave Serena pause.

"Ash took it all the way like always," Todd muttered. Suddenly, Serena began to cry. Ash blinked, thinking she wasn't ready.

"No, don't hurt him," Viola cringed.

"Serena?" wondered Ash.

"You have…" she blubbered. "No idea how… how you invoked tears of joy from me! I couldn't have asked for someone like you!" She dove and hugged Ash to great concern of the others. Ash believed she was happy with the proposal.

"Does… this mean?" he guessed. She pushed herself gently off Ash to face her, a smile worn on a wet face.

"YES!" she yelled. Everyone got excited as Max and Bonnie pulled out their phones and took pictures of Ash slipping the engagement ring to Serena's finger. He stood up before helping Serena to her feet before they engaged in a kiss with Ho-oh proudly cawing and Mew and the Luvdisc circling in triumph. Finally, Max and Bonnie were the first to emerge while Alexa stopped recording on her camcorder.

"Man, she has a flair for drama!" she squealed.

("I thought it was gonna be bad!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash and Serena hugged before Ash spotted something to his side: the younger versions of Ash and Serena looking up to their elder selves. Ash smiled to the two before they vanished again. Mew wedged itself between Ash and Serena, happily mewing about the engagement. Ash and Serena laughed at Mew's antic.

"I think someone wants to be front and center for our wedding!" joked Serena. Ash laughed while Max and Bonnie joined in the hugging.

"Congratulations!" they cheered. After many hugs, a new question arose.

"So, since we called your mother last time," Serena reminded. "Let's call my mother with the announcement." Ash laughed to the order.

"Sure, and I'll call Clemont and my dad about it," Bonnie added.

"And I'll call May and our parents on the same thing!" joined Max.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us!" sighed Ash. Ho-oh patted Ash's back with a wing and winked to Ash. To the engaged trainer, Ho-oh would be part of the festivities. Months passed and the big day was upon them. Scores of people and Pokémon came to a gazebo where chairs were strewn and winged out. Tents were forged around and people came to the event.

WE CORDIALLY INVITE YOU TO THE WEDDING OF MISTER ASH KETCHUM & MISS SERENA YVONNE. SEATING WILL BEGIN AT 10:00 AM, WEDDING WILL BEGIN AT NOON. ASH'S PARTY: MOTHER DELIA KETCHUM  
BEST MAN: BROCK HARRISON

SERENA'S PARTY: MOTHER GRACE YVONNE  
MAID OF HONOR: MISTY WATERFLOWER

GROOMSMEN: GRANT,  
CILAN GREEN,  
SOPHOCLES,  
CLEMONT FERRAND,  
KIAWE,  
GO,  
GARY OAK,  
RITCHIE,  
MAX MAPLE,  
LANCE,  
TRACEY SKETCHIT  
FORREST HARRISON

BRIDESMAIDS: VIOLA,  
MAY,  
DAWN,  
ZOEY,  
MALLOW,  
LANA,  
LILLIE,  
SHAUNA,  
MIETTE,  
VALERIE,  
BIANCA,  
ARIA

DIRECTOR: PETE  
MASTER OF CEREMONY: DIEGO  
MUSIC PROVIDED BY CLEMONT FERRAND AND CLEMBOT

The people and Pokémon came in droves to the wedding as each who came signed to the guest book. Aside from those involved with the wedding, the list was long:

PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK,  
KOHARU SAKURAGI,  
FLINT HARRISON,  
LOLA HARRISON,  
SALVADOR HARRISON,  
YOLANDA HARRISON,  
TOMMY HARRISON,  
TIMMY HARRISON,  
BILLY HARRISON,  
CINDY HARRISON,  
SUZIE HARRISON,  
TILLY HARRISON,  
DAISY WATERFLOWER,  
LILY WATERFLOWER,  
VIOLET WATERFLOWER.  
JOE,  
GISELLE,  
TODD SNAP,  
PROFESSOR PHILENA IVY  
CHARITY,  
HOPE,  
FAITH,  
PROFESSOR ELM,  
PROFESSOR BIRCH,  
MOLLY HALE,  
SPENCER HALE,  
GLORIA HALE,  
CASEY,  
SAKURA,  
HARRISON,  
NORMAN MAPLE,  
CAROLINE MAPLE,  
MORRISON,  
TYSON,  
DREW,  
KENNY,  
JOHANNA BERLITZ,  
PROFESSOR ROWAN,  
ZOEY,  
BARRY,  
LYRA,  
KHOURY,  
NANDO,  
PROFESSOR AUREA JUNIPER,  
CEDRIC,  
CAMERON,  
STEPHAN,  
LUKE,  
N,  
ANTHEA,  
CONCORDIA,  
ALEXA,  
BONNIE FERRAND,  
MEYER FERRAND,  
TIERNO,  
TREVOR,  
SAWYER,  
NINI,  
LILIA,  
ALAIN,  
MAIRIN,  
PALERMO,  
HAU,  
ABE,  
ULU,  
HARPER,  
SARAH,  
MIMO,  
RANGO,  
SIMA,  
GLADION,  
LUSAMINE,  
PROFESSOR KUKUI,  
BURNET,  
NINA,  
ANNA,  
IDA,  
KANOA,  
HALA.  
OLIVIA HARRISON,  
ILLIMA,  
ACEROLA,  
NANU,  
MINA,  
PROFESSOR SAKURAGI,  
RENJI,  
KIKUNA,  
YOSHINO,  
SOTA

And the line continued with people forming to sign in, a blond in glasses witnessed the line as two blue-haired teen girls in blue gowns turned to a blue-haired woman. "Lana's gonna be great to watch," one girl cheered. She had a tattoo of a water droplet with an "H" inside.

"Makes me wish we were part of this wedding with Ash and Serena," the other blue-haired muttered. She also had a water droplet tattoo with an "S" inside.

"Now, Harper," the blue-haired woman eased. "Sarah, these girls were selected by the engaged since they were close."

"I know, Mom," Harper sighed.

"Hey, you and Dad still have to sign in," Sarah remarked. By Ash's tent, the young men in blue tuxedos were joking around.

"I've been wondering about how Lilia's doing, Clemont," a green-haired man with green eyes asked a blond man with a piece of hair shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Trust me, Cilan," Clemont opened up. "I don't think either one of us is ready. Heck, I'd argue Bonnie's wanting to marry Max if giving a chance." Max sighed to Clemont's belief.

"She can be a handful," he nagged.

"You should see Mimo when she gets serious," a heavily tanned man argured. His ravenhair had some red in the fiery shape. "Now, _she's_ a handful." Inside, Delia was fixing Ash's white tuxedo. She wore a yellow sundress and red stiletto heels.

"I always dreamed of a day like this would come," she cooed as she adjusted the tie. "I get to see my dear son become married to his childhood friend." Her excitement caused her to over-tighten the tie. A wince came from Ash.

"Mom, come on!" he cringed. Delia realized the error.

"Sorry…" She loosened the tie a little.

"Seriously, as soon as I proposed, you couldn't wait for that day after we sent the RSVPs."

"And why shouldn't I wait!" Pikachu shook his head to Delia's anxiety. "You two fell in love… years of togetherness has tempered your resolve… It just feels like it was just yesterday, all I ever thought of is you and Pikachu on your Pokémon journeys and you becoming what you've always dreamed of: Pokémon Master. All those times with Pikachu steadfast with you, saving everyone around, ceasing evil organizations…"

"You, a few times…"

"Only because _you_ were in trouble, young man!"

"Like what happened in Greenfield?" That made Delia and Pikachu topple.

"_Those_ kind… Well, we Ketchums have that habit, I guess." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "The thing is… It's not gonna be the same without you around. Ever since you were born, you've been my world, and I've never forgotten it. When I said that I dreamed of this day coming… I felt happy… and sad." This made Ash realize how different things will be.

"Mom… there's no reason to be sad. Besides... Soon enough, you'll be a grandmother and you can relive that same passion as if you're taking care of me again." Ash's rebuttal made Delia scoff.

"That's not quite it."

"How so?" This prompted another deep breath from Delia.

"Ash, there comes a time when the Pidgey evolves into a Pidgeotto, then leaves the nest and become a Pidgeot in due time. As a mother, watching their child leave their nest is one of the hardest things a parent realizes. The house will have one less person to eat at the table, sleep under the roof… though it's something I've been trying to get use to since you became a Pokémon Trainer. To you, it's the start of a new life… but with me, it's the end of being a parent." She began to shed a few tears. Ash placed a hand on Delia's shoulder.

"No, Mom. You've been and always will be my parent. I agree that it won't be the same with steps to our new lives… but who we are, not a thing can change that." Overcome by Ash's honest assurance, Delia hugged her son.

"I still remember when you were up to my stomach, not a tall boy."

"I know… but I'm still your little man." Meanwhile, a blond young man in a black vest and dress pants looked to his watch as a slender brunette young woman approached. She wore a brown gown and dress shoes.

"Petey, is something wrong," she asked.

"We've got an hour before showtime and Degs isn't here yet, Gissy," he pointed out. Before long, another raven-haired man wearing a cloak, collar and glasses appeared with a spiky redhead young woman in a white dress and maroon jacket.

"Sorry, we're late!" he announced. "Zoey had to get her glasses." Zoey stuck her tongue out a softly punched her head. "Anyway, everyone accounted for?"

"Aside from Zoey, yep," Petey confirmed with a checklist.

"That's great, Pete," Zoey smiled. "Ash chose the right director for the job. Wouldn't you agree, Giselle?" Pete smirked to Zoey's praise while Giselle laughed. That's when a white-haired woman in a black dress emerged.

"Excuse me," she spoke up. All turned to the white-haired woman. "Do you know if Ash and Serena are available?" Pete, Diego, Zoey and Giselle looked to each other as Diego looked at Pete's watch.

"I'm sure they are, we still have a little under an hour before the wedding starts," Diego informed.

"Did you already sign in the guestbook?" asked Giselle.

"I did," she confirmed. Pete had an idea.

"Solid," he nodded. "Zoey, I know you need to get with the other bridesmaids. You can take her along."

"You bet!" agreed Zoey. "It's this way." The white-haired woman followed Zoey to the tent with a bunch of girls in pink strapless gowns. A blue-haired woman with hair straight down recognized Zoey coming in.

"Zoey, you made it!" she cheered.

"Dawn, why would I miss it?" joked Zoey. Two more blue-haired women came up, one with a tiara and the other with a yellow headband.

"Zoey, who did you bring along?" asked the headband blue-haired.

"She wanted to come and see Ash and Serena so I brought her to see Serena first," Zoey explained. "I also saw your mother and your sisters, Lana." The headband blue-haired gulped.

"No need to worry, Lana," Dawn assured. "Besides... me, Misty, May and Iris lost out on claiming Ash for our own. Miette would testify to it as well."

"Agreed," the blue-haired with the tiara agreed. "Of course, I did stoke Serena to be more frontal with Ash." Viola wove the white-haired over to the tent as two more blonds were brushing Serena's hair with Grace applying foundation onto her cheeks. Both blonds had green eyes with the shorter blond having her hair braided on both sides of her head.

"Serena?" the white-haired asked. Grace and the two blonds stopped before Serena turned to see the woman.

"Mizrabel?" guessed Serena. The white-haired nodded, confirming her identity. "You look gorgeous, Mizrabel!"

"Thank you," Mizrabel giggled.

"Serena, do you know this woman?" questioned Grace. She wore a black gown.

"More or less," Serena shrugged. "Last I saw you was when you took Team Rocket away."

"Yes and Jessie's youth and beauty, I did siphon," Mizrabel admitted. "However, there were some… side effects like my hatred and malice had been siphoned in the process. Your groom had more bravery than ten of James and Meowths' combined. I offered them a chance to live in peace. They're calling Ula'Ula Island home, selling Malasadas and forgoing their lives as Team Rocket operatives." The braided blond gasped.

"So, they're living in Alola, now?" she asked.

"That's right," Grace figured. "You, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lana are from there, right, Lillie?"

"We are," the braided blond acknowledged.

"So, Lillie," the wild blond opened. "Have you tried going elsewhere like Cynthia's villa in Unova?"

"Oh, the former Sinnoh champion, Bianca?" opened Serena. Bianca nodded. Mizrabel seemed to be taking an interest in Serena's hair.

"Mind if I give your hair a bit of a touch-up?" she asked.

"Sure…" allowed Serena with some hesitancy. Mizrabel wove her hands over Serena's hair.

"Sun of rays, the shimmer of light!" she chanted. "Her hair, glisten to the spell and her love, love imbued on sight!" The chant made Serena's hair shinier and glisten with sparkle. Serena's mother and the blonds gasped to a rainbow look within Serena's hair.

"No amount of hairspray can ever do what you did!" awed Grace. "My daughter's hair is beautiful!" Serena looked through mirrors to see Mizrabel's work. Her eyes widen as well as her smile.

"Oh my goodness!" she cheered. She rose up and hugged Mizrabel. "Thank you, oh thank you, Mizrabel!" Wrapping her arms around Serena's head, Mizrabel hugged the bride.

"My dear, thank _you_!"she laughed. Reaching a seat near the front was a moderately tanned violet-haired young woman wearing a tan business suit with high-heeled sandals.

"I can't believe Shannon dragged me along to this lousy wedding," she grumbled. "'Oh, Ash is the groom and he's marrying his sweetheart!' Seriously, can there be anything more ridiculous than watching the little kid embarrass himself!?"

"How about watching a littler kid whine that she wasn't Ash's bride?" a pink-haired woman in a green dress sneered down at the violet-haired.

"Georgia!?" The pink-haired snickered.

"Iris, come on… You got wind of Ash's wedding to try to ruin it."

"Your point!? Besides, you also wanted to see Cilan who's one of the groomsmen." Iris had a nervous laugh.

"I-I mean, him, Dawn and Bianca _are_ involved."

"Uh, huh… and I bet you're wanting to claim the bouquet and marry someone older than you." That got under Iris' skin.

"Take that back!" Suddenly, a heavily tanned, violet-haired woman in a white dress and a noticeable bump around her stomach snatched Iris and Georgia's shoulders. They glanced to her.

"We're here for a wedding, not backyard wrestling in our Sunday attire," she halted. Iris and Georgia gasped to her appearance.

"Akala Island Kahuna, Olivia!" awed Iris.

"You're Brock's wife, right?" questioned Georgia. "And, you're how far along?" Olivia seemed content with the girls stopping their anger to each other.

"Remember, this is a special day for Ash and you two may have your chance when the Master gives you a chance," she sighed. "And the other question… I'm due in four months with our first child."

"Oh, just your first?" gawked Georgia. "I'd thought you'd be on your second. Hopefully, your kid will be raised better than Dragon Girl had been." Iris steamed at Georgia's mock.

"You _still_ call me that after all these years!?" she scowled. Georgia's smug further irritated Iris while Olivia shrugged. Mizrabel attended Ash's tent and informed Ash about Team Rocket.

"I've been wondering what you did after you dragged them away all those years ago," he giggled. "To be honest, I prefer James and Meowth in their new lives. They weren't as bad as Jessie was." Delia nodded to the claim.

"After all, since you did take Jessie's youth and beauty, or whatever she had before you swooped in," she smirked with a snarky grin. "If I was a betting mama, I'd say she's passed away." Ash and Pikachu gawked with the Mouse Pokémon slapping her leg.

"Mom, tact!" irked Ash.

"What? She's hideous and doesn't care about anyone but herself," Delia defended her stance. "Her teammates were better off without her and you're hearing the turnout." A spiky brunette young tanned man palmed his face.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you're not exactly wrong," he shuttered. "Yeah, Jessie was a nightmare to anyone who questioned her." Everyone in the tent agreed.

"By the way, Brock," Ash opened. "Your folks made it?"

"Of course," Brock replied. "After all, my father was the first to help you and Pikachu at the start of your Pokémon journey. They wouldn't want to miss this chance."

"I had a feeling since your mom had been asking me to have you or any of your siblings to be the Best Man or Maid of Honor," Ash relayed.

"And I knew right away that you'd choose me with our partnership," Brock believed. Both bumped their fists. That's when Mizrabel had a question pop up in her mind.

"Oh, by the way," she spoke. "That magic broom I gave you after you rescued Serena and her Pokémon… Are you taking care of it?"

"I am," Delia acknowledged. "In fact, it's helped me with my diner." Mizrabel huffed a chuckle when Pete came to the tent and peered inside.

"Okay, 15-minute warning, guys!" he alerted. "Professor Kukui's kids are here and ready for their roles!"

"Okay, Pete!" acknowledged Ash. To Mizrabel, her time backstage ran out.

"I guess that's my cue," she sighed. "Ash, I thank you again for seeing the error of my ways and wish you the best with Serena." Ash nodded, understanding Mizrabel as she left. Pete sighed to the stress of the wedding.

"I had suggested to have it in a stadium with how many people would turn up," he muttered. Delia rested a hand on Pete's shoulder.

"You've done an exceptional job helping my son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law," she praised.

"Thanks," Pete accepted. They all filed outside where Ash got fives and fist-bumps from his groomsmen. They soon stood behind the rest of the groomsmen as the bridesmaids waited in line. "I got the line ups ready to go." He viewed both groomsmen and bridesmaids and glanced at the list. "Forrest, Tracey, behind Grant…" The headband young man and a tanned teenage brunette with squinted eyes stood behind another tanned brunette man with colored stones in his hair. "Max, you're after Forrest…" Max stood behind the squinted teen. They both bumped fists. "Ritchie and Gary, you're behind Grant and in front of Tracey…" It took Pete five minutes to get everyone in position. Ash, Delia and Brock stood behind a tall scarlet-haired man.

"Ash, are you ready?" he asked.

"I am, Lance," Ash replied as a young redhead woman came to Ash. "Misty, what's wrong?" Misty shook her head and hugged Ash.

"I'm so glad you grew up and found someone," she teared up. "I mean it. After all, my song was meant for you and I wanted to be the one to sing it… but chose to wait. Probably, if I was a lot nicer before I had Togepi…" Ash placed a hand on Misty's exposed shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm happy to be a friend with you and that you were there with me when you needed help." Misty smiled to Ash's words.

"Well, nothing else but to start that new journey."

"Yeah…" Suddenly, the music starts up and Diego stood in front of the gazebo. Zoey broke from the line to see Pete.

"Zoey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we got ready in time and with the huge gathering," she expressed. "About five thousand plus." Pete whistled, impressed with the turnout.

"Now, _I _feel stronger about renting out Indigo Stadium for something like this," he sighed. "Still, the Pokémon will go first. After that, it's you guys, then Ash follows, then Kimberly…" He turned to a moderately tanned, pepper-haired girl in a white dress. By her was a moderately tanned, pepper-haired boy in a black tuxedo. "Kimberly, your parents trust me in making sure you're okay with dropping the petals from your basket. Besides, we have some gorgeous Gracidea flower petals." Kimberly nodded in agreement. "Kahua, you're with me in delivering the rings."

"Okay, Pete!" allowed Kahua. Pete turned to the Pokémon with Pikachu in front. He checked the watch.

"I know we're two minutes early but let me signal Degs and we can get this show on the road," Pete prepared. He travels through the gate with harmonious music playing. Diego sees Pete as he formed a signal with an "O.' That's when Diego got on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will begin the ceremony," he calmly told the people. His voice echoed through the speakers. Everyone came to their seats with many people anxiously watching for anyone to walk down the aisle. "I am Diego, I will be the Master of Ceremonies. I've known Ash and Serena since our time at Professor Oak's summer camp over a decade ago. We recently got back together about a year ago after Ash proposed to Serena and now, here we are. Let us welcome the Pokémon for this event." Pikachu lead as he guided many different Pokémon down the aisle. As they came to the front, Ho-oh cawed, catching the attention of everyone. Ho-oh flew out and above everyone before landing beside the gazebo. Ash peeked out to find Ho-oh perched on the gazebo and gulped.

"This… is getting interesting…" he shuttered.

"I don't know," a green-haired bridesmaid pondered. Ash turned to the green-haired.

"Mallow?"

"It may be good luck." Ash wondered if Mallow was right. Diego grinned to Ho-oh's appearance.

"You're just in time!" he joked. "The wedding's starting!" Ho-oh cawed softly, still wanting to watch. Pikachu and the Pokémon fanned out to each side as the Viola and Grant led the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Forrest was with a brunette with flap-like hair, Gary was with Dawn, Max was with Zoey, Lance was with Bianca, Tracey was with a tanned brunette girl, Cilan was with Lillie, a brunette version of Ash was with Miette, Kiawe was with Lana, Mallow was with a rotund redhead young man, a slightly tanned young dark brunette man was with Aria and Clemont was with a slender and pale raven-haired young woman. Miette blushed as she walked with the brunette Ash.

'_Ritchie's a backup Ash, but I feel like I should be grateful to walk with a lookalike while Serena's got Ash,'_ Miette thought to herself. As they reached the end of aisle, they acknowledged Diego before they broke to the sides: The bridesmaids filed to the right and the groomsmen to the left. Pete waited by Serena's tent when Clemont reached the end.

"Valerie and Clemont's there," Ash whispered. Pete checked the aisle as the bridesmaids and groomsmen waited. When a new song began to play, Ash, Brock and Delia walked out while the people watched. Delia held Ash's arm while they journeyed down the aisle with Brock close by. When they reached, mother and son shared a hug before Delia sat down adjacent to the aisle in the front, close by Ash. Brock gave Ash a shoulder bump before going to the front of the groomsmen. Pete knelt to Kimberly with the next step as Serena, Grace and Misty all came out. They stood by Pete.

"Okay, Kimberly," Pete whispered. "Are you ready?" Kimberly nodded before she walked out with her basket full of red petals. Playfully, she gently tossed petals left and right down the aisle, not taking too long as the walk was long. Two tanned adults stood up with phones in hand recording Kimberly's stroll: a raven-haired in a white shirt under a vest and a white-haired woman wearing a white dress. She froze at seeing Ho-oh. She wasn't sure if Ho-oh would do something to her. When Ho-oh nodded and gently offered its wing, Kimberly calmed down and walked, her flower basket emptied. Diego knelt to Kimberly who seemed a little unsure about Ho-oh.

"Will Ho-oh hurt me?" she quivered.

"Nah, Ho-oh's here for the same thing we all are," Diego reassured. "You did great." Kimberly smiled as Lillie waived her over. Diego turned to Ash. "This is it. Are you ready?"

"When have I not?" sneered Ash.

"Double-checking, man," Diego assured. "Double-checking…" Diego fluffed a nod to Pete with Kahua. Pete stepped to the side as Ash and Diego faced the entrance. Finally, the music changed and made everyone stand up. They turned to see Serena, Grace and Misty come down with the bride's face behind a veil and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Ash's eyes lit at what he saw coming down to meet him. The women made their walk to the end of aisle. Ash and Misty gave each other a hug before Grace and Serena copied. Grace sat down like Delia, just on the other side of the aisle. Misty also gave Serena a hug before joining the rest of the bridesmaids. The song ended, Diego had Ho-oh above and Ash and Serena in front. "Ladies and gentlemen… and Pokémon, please be seated." Complying, those who had seats sat back down.

"Okay, Kahua," Pete whispered. Kahua had a pillow with two rings on it. "Ready to head down?" Kahua nodded before they proceeded down the aisle. Diego had the floor.

"Good afternoon," he welcomed. "We are here to see and share the memories of two young people who've proceeded through hardships and many people guiding them to… today. I, of course, and referring to Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. In fact, Ash and Serena met myself; my wife, Zoey and Pete at that same summer camp ran by Gary Oak's grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak. One day at camp, these two met for the first time… all thanks to a wild Oddish. Serena tripped and injured her knee and in came Ash to help her back on her feet. At that moment, the gears of love began for the two. It may have been mere days but the memories last oh… so… much… longer. They wouldn't be together until Ash, a veteran Pokémon Trainer, challenged the Kalos League. There, the two would reunite in which Ash took a chance to become a knight and Serena, a princess. It's as if the heavens began to illustrate what scenario to make of the two… when calamity struck: a witch kidnaps Miss Yvonne and Sir Ketchum dashes to her rescue. A warrior, a knight who never sought to care for himself but for others, rescued his damsel-in-distress and the love between the two truly blossomed." Hearing the story, almost no one had a dry eye. Tissues were out and drying themselves of emotionally made waterfalls. "Things they couldn't do alone, they did as a unit like dancing for Aria and Pierre at a gala, the same day Serena's Eevee evolved to Sylveon. Then last year after eating at my friend's restaurant, who somehow makes anything with peanut butter edible…" The crowd laughed to the humor of Pete's talent. "Pete's a Pokémon of a different sort, let me tell you." Pete shook his head dismissively.

"Degs, wedding now, comedy later!" he snapped. Giselle's face became red.

"Anyway," Diego groaned. "After eating at Pete's place, Ash and Serena returned to the place where they first met. With all his heart, his unlimited courage and his knack of finding the words to say, he proposed to his childhood sweetheart. Ash's friends: Brock, his best man; his groomsmen: Grant, Gary, Max, Lance, Tracey, Cilan, Ritchie, Kiawe, Sophocles, Go and Clemont… They helped pick Ash up if he felt down on anything and even guide him along the right path. Serena's friends: Misty, her Maid of Honor; her bridesmaids: Viola, May, Dawn, Zoey, Bianca, Shauna, Lillie, Miette, Lana, Mallow, Aria and Valerie… they helped Serena to offer her love to Ash and be the woman she vied for. Of course, all the Pokémon and all the other friends and family became the glue to help mend the relationship that we've come to see made official." The Pokémon cheered and waived to the crowd of onlookers. "Ash, you are now given permission to unveil Miss Yvonne's veil." Ash lifted the veil where he saw Serena's glistening hair and face and became awestruck.

"Whoa, did Mizrabel do that to you?" she whispered.

"I know," she giggled. "I'm actually surprised by her magic." Ash cracked a little and grinned from ear to ear.

"Mallow was right about Ho-oh being good luck…" He took a deep breath to calm down. "I would've told you that you're beautiful already but I can't take my eyes off."

"Neither would I." Kahua offered the rings on a pillow. Ash grabbed the one with a faint "S" imprint under.

"Ash, repeat after me," Diego instructed. "As I put this ring on her finger…" Ash held on as Serena offered her hand.

"As I put this ring on her finger…" he repeated.

"I, your name, hear by take, her name, to by my wedded wife…"

"I, Ash Ketchum, hear by take Serena Yvonne to by my wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For rich or for poorer…"

"…For rich or for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"…In sickness and in health…

"To love and to cherish…"

"…To love and to cherish…"

"Until death do us part…"

"…Until death do us part…"

"By the heavens and Earth and the power and faith of every Pokémon…"

"…By the heavens and Earth and the power and faith of every Pokémon…" Then, Ash shot a look at Ho-oh. "That also means you, Ho-oh!" The crowd had a laugh for the sudden break. Diego needed a minute to calm down.

"And thereto pledge thee myself and my love to you…"

"…And thereto pledge thee myself and my love to you…" Now, it was Serena's turn as she grabbed the other ring from Kahua's pillow. Pete ushered Kahua to the side as Diego prepared to give Serena the same instructions.

"Serena, repeat after me," Diego instructed. "As I put this ring on his finger…" Ash held his hand out as Serena held the ring.

"As I put this ring on his finger…" she repeated.

"I, your name, hear by take, his name, to by my wedded husband…"

"I, Serena Yvonne, hear by take Ash Ketchum to by my wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For rich or for poorer…"

"…For rich or for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"…In sickness and in health…

"To love and to cherish…"

"…To love and to cherish…"

"Until death do us part…"

"…Until death do us part…"

"By the heavens and Earth and the power and faith of every Pokémon…"

"…By the heavens and Earth and the power and faith of every Pokémon…"

"And thereto pledge thee myself and my love to you…"

"…And thereto pledge thee myself and my love to you…" Both rings were on the fingers. Ho-oh hummed to the vows honored as a sweet tone echoed through the land.

"The gods and deities of man and Pokémon have acknowledged Ash and Serena of their vows," Diego continued. "Anyone who has objections, doubts as to why these two cannot be together… will keep their mouths shut! This is not _your_ special day!" Ash and Serena gawked and held their mouths with their ring-less hands from bursting out with laughter. Pete collapsed to the ground, clasping his stomach as he cackled hard. Everyone blasted laughs from Diego's sleight of wording… all but Iris who lost her jaw in dismay.

"He pulled a fast one!" chortled Georgia. Kiawe and Clemont helped Pete back to his feet.

"I know it's funny but I'm being serious!" giggled Diego. "Whew, I've wanted to do that… Anyway, with all the friends, family, people and Pokémon all together… I hear by recognize the union is made. Ash, Serena… your families are now one as you are now husband and wife. Ash, she's yours. You may kiss the bride." Ash didn't waste a second as he and Serena lips touched and embraced each other. Ho-oh proudly cawed for the wedding to be completed. The crowd erupted in cheers to the kiss. Grace hugged Ash, welcoming him to the family.

"I finally have a son!" she cheered. "I feel complete!"

"Thanks, Grace-" stopped Ash before correcting himself. "I mean, Mom." Delia also shared a hug with Serena.

"I'm so glad to finally have a daughter-in-law!" cried Delia.

"And I'm happy to become a Ketchum," Serena cheered. Iris cried in defeat. Unable to rebuke Ash and Serena's marriage, she sulked away from the site. The groomsmen and bridesmaids descended among Ash and Serena to congratulate them for the marriage. Bonnie, wearing a black dress, hugged Ash and Serena while Clemont smiled to the scene.

"I was gonna say that Serena's not ready to go through but there's always something about you, Ash," he joked. "Do you _always _invoke everyone's courage when you're around?" Ash and Serena laughed while Pikachu perched himself on Serena's shoulder.

"Hey, what's the deal, Pikachu!?" he laughed.

("Serena's part of the family!") squeaked Pikachu. Bonnie laughed as well as Max came by.

"Pikachu's right!" she agreed. "Serena _is_ a Ketchum now!"

"And maybe in a few years, you can be a Maple," Max pointed out.

"I can't wait for-" Remembering what happened, Bonnie began to believe Max was asking for her hand in marriage. "Wait! You're already proposing to me!?" Max gawked before waiving his arms.

"N-NO, NO-NOT YET!" he shouted. Even more laughs burst out of there as Georgia came by.

"Ash, you lucky Arcanine," she greeted.

"Oh, Georgia!" gawked Ash.

"Yeah, and Iris was here. She couldn't take the fact that you two are officially off the market. In fact, she was screaming inside and outside when Diego shut out the doubters." Laughs and shook heads got to everyone.

"When Hala wedded Brock and Olivia, he never said it, or Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding."

"And we were there for that," Max added. "So, Iris split?"

"Yep. She never grew up." The large crowd came to a giant ballroom where food and drinks were being shared. People laid gifts on a massive table, two of them being eggs. One was white with red and blue spots while the other was a pink egg with a white stripe across the middle. Everyone ate, everyone conversed and everyone was having a great time.

"Iris did come!?" asked Cilan.

"That's what Georgia said," Bonnie relayed. "Though, she said Iris wanted to oppose the wedding." Cilan and Clemont palmed their faces.

"Diego must have been thinking she'd show up to ruin our wedding and quickly shut her down," Brock assumed.

"Same may have gone with Jessie if she came," Mizrabel added. "If she was nasty when she ran interference, it's gotta be even worse after I withdrew her beauty and whatever youth she had." After a while, Pete came forward with a giant knife.

"Alright, you've seen the tradition," he started. Seeing the knife, Serena realized what it was.

"Time to cut the cake, huh?" Everyone turned to a stacked cake of four layers, all coated with white frosting and two figurines on top: a knight arm-to-arm with a young woman wearing a tiara and dress. Ash and Serena were handed the knife as people brought out phones and cameras. Ash and Serena sliced through the cake and the layers with their hands over each other. Music played and people and Pokémon danced. Ash and Serena joined in the dance of a soft, slow, romantic tune while Pikachu watched from Delia's arms. After the dance, Ash and Serena kissed with cameras and phones clicking to admire the moment.

"The scrapbook those two will have will be massive!" squealed Viola.

"That's for sure, dear," Grant smiled. Pete took control of the microphone.

"Okay, you know what time it is!" he announced. "It's the bouquet toss! Let's get the single ladies on the dance floor!" A lot of young woman came to the floor. Bonnie, Misty, Georgia, Harper, Sarah and more came to the floor while May and Dawn didn't join.

"He said 'single ladies', right?" sneered May.

"I know, and we're not single," Dawn shrugged.

"Yeah, how's Kenny doing since you two hitched up?"

"He's been great. Could the same be said for Drew?"

"I mean, he was a bit snarky when we first met, but we competed until we argued who loved who more and… It's funny how a silly contest could make such a loving couple."

"Then again, no one's as daring as Ash is." After the young women came to the floor, Ash stood behind his newlywed wife, held their hands together and rocked the bouquet up and down.

"Okay, everyone!" Pete announced. "This is it: on three!" One pump. "One…" Another pump. "Two…" Ash and Serena's hands held the bouquet tight. "Three!" Both flung the bouquet over their heads and it flew into the mass of bodies. Bonnie saw the flowers and reached but Georgia accidentally barreled into her and the bouquet bounced off both fingertips. Finally, Misty was the catcher, hauling the bouquet in sky.

"I got it!" she declared. Pete rose her other arm into the air.

"We have a winner: Misty Waterflower!" he announced. May and Dawn congratulated Misty's successful retrieval. A chair was brought to the edge of the dance floor. "Okay, let's get the single men up here!" Max, Tracey, Gary, Sophocles, Kiawe, Ritchie, Forrest and several others got to the dance floor while Clemont waited at the sideline.

"Hey, Clemont, what's wrong?" asked Brock.

"I'd rather not be in that pile for a leg strap," Clemont sighed. Serena sat down and Ash approached with a few quick struts, making his wife giggle. Kneeling, Ash reached under Serena's gown, exposing white stiletto high heels with a ribbon tied like a shoes for each foot. Serena's face became red in embarrassment. Finally, Ash pulled out Serena's garter and slipped it off her leg. Ash was ready to sling the garter when Serena began to pull on the center. Ash caught on and held the garter by the tips of his fingers as Serena pulled it back.

"On three! One… Two… Three!" Serena released the pull on the garter and it flew over the men on the dance floor. The men reached for it and one-by-one, the garter was slung out of their fingers. Finally, it flew to the sideline where it landed in Clemont's hair. Clemont gawked as he spotted the garter. "And we have our second winner!" Clemont gasped, not wanting to be a part of the garter toss but won out in the end.

"Looks like Clemont won by a… hair!" his sister joked. Everyone laughed to Clemont's unfortunate victory.

"I thought you have Lilia," Misty sympathized.

"Yeah, but we're dating right now," Clemont's muttered. "I'm just not ready to pop it on her yet." Aria patted Clemont on the back. Night fell and everyone started to tire. Waiting outside was a carriage with two unicorn horses with cotton candy manes.

"Well, Ash?" the tanned dark brunette young man offered. "A pair of Galarian Rapidash to send you two on your honeymoon." Serena circled around the carriage to see the pair of Rapidash.

"Professor Sakuragi sent them for us, Go?" wondered Ash.

"Indeed…" confirmed Go. "After all, he recommended them to Koharu and I when we hitched." Serena returned to her husband's side.

"They're incredible, Go," Serena approved. "Thank you!" Delia and Grace emerged for the last time. They held the eggs.

"Ash, Serena?" spoke Grace. "All the gifts from the wedding's in the carriage… except these two." Grace handed Ash the pink egg while Delia handed Serena the white egg. Seeing both eggs, Ash began to suspect something.

"These eggs look awfully familiar…" he sneered.

"Still, these may be great stepping stones for when we decide to have children," Serena remarked. "Not Pokémon children!" Delia chuckled at the thought before shedding more tears.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you," she sniffled. "Ash, you've got a huge responsibility as a married man. Serena's incredibly precious, but I know you won't do what your father did." Ash nodded to Delia's warning.

"It's funny since he's the reason I'm selfless," he admitted.

"And I'm proud to have risen a son as caring as you," she cooed as she hugged Ash. Pikachu watched from inside the carriage.

("I love my family,") he smiled. Turning to Serena, Deila had one more piece of advice.

"And Serena," she spoke. "Please look out for my son."

"I will, Mom," Serena acknowledged.

"And make sure he's got a fresh pair of underwear everyday," Delia teased. Ash balked and nearly fell on his face.

"Mom!" he whined. Serena had a question about the underwear.

"Mom, I'm sure Ash is old enough to clean himself," Serena urged.

"Oh, it's not that…" irked Delia. "It's…" When she whispered to Serena's ear, her face began to glow red in embarrassment."

"Oh boy…" she shuttered. Ready to take off, Ash helped Serena to the carriage seats. With thousands watching Ash and Serena leave, all they could look forward to is a new future. Ash and Serena Ketchum rode into the night and to their honeymoon while sharing a kiss under the moon. Ash and Serena began their love as kids, but with Mizrabel's mischief, their love solidified to a strength beyond any magic casted on them. For Ash, his courage defeated Mizrabel and became the Master of the fallen Castle of Illusion. For Serena, her love strengthened Ash to be the man she loved. Love for Ash and Serena was no illusion. It was the power to overcome any delusion.

* * *

THE END  
(Thank you all, and prepare for a new tale coming real soon.)


End file.
